The Titan Massacre
by SinFire99
Summary: There's party at Titans tower and everyone is invited. When a body turns up inside, and a storm starts up outside, the Titans are trapped with a killer. But is it a villain? Or could it be one of their own? R&R please. Now Complete!
1. The Guests Arrive

_I was talking to a good friend online when she said a certain word. Massacre. It's an interesting word. It sounds so... evil. The point is, when she hit return and I saw that word pop up, it triggered something. An idea. Horror movies have long been my favorite. A group of people bing stalked by someone. Maybe this someone has a complicated reason for the murders, or maybe they're just a bit crazy. Whatever the case, I thought 'Why not pit the Titans against a murderer inside of their tower?' It seemed like a good idea. Welcome to a rather violent story, full of swearing and blood. Hope you enjoy it._

_I do not own Teen Titans._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**The Titan Massacre**_

Chapter 1: The Guests Arrive

**Cyborg's View**

"I hope you sent all of those invitations out on time!" Robin yelled down the hall. Cyborg was walking ahead of the Boy Wonder when he heard the call from behind. He cursed silently as he realized he hadn't bothered to contact anyone until two days after Robin had asked him. He turned around quickly, still trotting back wards down the hall way as he focused on Robin.

"Yeah Rob. I invited everyone just when ya told me to," Cyborg told him with a large smile. Robin stopped in the middle of the hallway and glared at him. 'Uh-oh' Cyborg thought and turned around quickly, picking up his pace as he turned the corner. He wasn't in the mood to get a yelling from Robin. His leader had been in a rather strange mood. He had been lashing out at everyone for everything. The only thing that seemed to calm him down was when Beast Boy suggested a party, scheduled for tonight. Cyborg was all to glad to see Robin concentrating on something other than Slade.

He ended up out in the living room, where Beast Boy was on a computer messing with something. He shifted his gaze around the room, searching for signs of other people. Beast Boy had been causing trouble lately. Trying to download games and accidentally infecting the system with a virus. One more time and Cyborg swore that he was gonna kill the little green punk.

"Whatcha up to this time?" He asked Beast Boy suspiciously from behind. The changeling jumped three feet into the air at the sound of Cyborg's voice, and he quickly shut the computer off. Cyborg tapped him on the shoulder lightly. Beast Boy turned around slowly to looked at Cyborg, cowering from his massive frame.

"I was just playing uh- Solitaire!" Beast Boy claimed. It was an obvious lie, and Cyborg made a mental note to hack onto Beast Boy's locked screen name to see what his history had to say. Sometimes it almost seemed as if the green human downloaded viruses on purpose. 'I mean how stupid can you get? He's gonna shut down the power system in here if he keeps infecting stuff' Cyborg thought.

"You'd better hope that's true. Those viruses are destroying our security system. Do you want someone like Slade to get the jump on us?" Cyborg asked him. Beast Boy smiled as he slid himself away from Cyborg. He ran over behind the counter to get some distance. "Of course not. But waiting for Half Life 2 is beginning to kill me!" Beast Boy answered."Impatience is for the weak."

Beast Boy nearly jumped through the roof on this one. Raven had teleported through the floor and appeared behind him. Cyborg chuckled as Beast Boy turned around to yell at her. "Weak am I? I could take you!" He yelled, flexing his non existent muscles. Raven stared at him, looking perfectly bored. Then, with one hand, she shoved him aside and put down a tea kettle. Beast Boy fell over, and then got up fuming. Cyborg couldn't help it. He burst out laughing loudly.

"What is it that we are laughing at?" A naive voice said to his left. Cyborg turned, holding his sides as he continued to laugh. Beast Boy stared from him to Raven angrily. "Nothing Star. Absolutely nothing," He answered. "I wouldn't call you getting beat up by Raven nothing," Cyborg said as he calmed his laughing. Starfire looked clueless to the comedy, but instead sat down on the couch. Just then, a door opened and out walked Robin. He was smiling.

"I got replies from everybody that we sent to. Nice job Cyborg," Robin said. The half human felt his mouth drop open. Everyone had actually gotten the message on time? And they had all actually replied in time? "I guess sending them out late wasn't a complete waste," Cyborg muttered. Robin hopped over the side of the couch and put his arms behind his head. "I'm going to get some pizzas later on, can anyone go shopping for me?" Robin asked. Beast Boy raised his hand. "Er- Other than Beast Boy?" Robin corrected himself. "I'll do it," Raven said from beneath her hood. "Thanks," Robin told her as he put his head back.

"Anything that I can do?" Cyborg asked Robin. The Boy Wonder looked over at him, and seemed to be thinking. "You can ready some music for tonight," Robin said after a moments hesitation. Cyborg nodded his head and looked over at Starfire, who seemed to have a hopeful look on her face as she stared at Robin.

"What can I do?" She asked him. Cyborg buried his face into his hands. Anything that Starfire was told to do would screw something up. She just didn't understand Earth customs enough. A mayonnaise and mustard and mustard sandwich? Cyborg shuddered as he thought of the disgusting food that the alien girl enjoyed. Starfire definitely needed a lessen on Earth.

"You can look pretty for us all," Robin answered. Cyborg caught Robin's eye and gave him a smile. "Smooth," He said quietly. Robin smiled and mouthed the words "I know." Cyborg walked over to the Cd rack and began to sort through them. He glanced through it and immediately moved Starfire and Beast Boy's music aside. He grabbed a few of his rap Cd's, threw in a couple punk rock albums, and then walked over to the table. "My job's done," Cyborg said as he tossed them down. Then he went off to his room.

He practically broke his door when he slammed it shut. Beast Boy's whining, Starfire's naivety, Raven's selfishness, Robin's obsessive behavior. Sometimes his friends annoyed him so much that he could kill them. 'Or at least hurt them very badly' Cyborg thought to himself. He walked over to his recharge machine and picked up the plug. He inserted it into his chest for a quick burst of energy. Then he walked off to the training room. 'You never know how much strength you're gonna need' He thought silently as he entered the room quietly.

**All Titans View's**

It was hours later and the group, minus Robin, stood in the main room. Cyborg had tossed on some rap music and sat back. Raven was drinking a cup of tea near all of the drinks. Beast Boy was no where to be found, though Starfire had mentioned that he was on the Titans mainframe earlier. Starfire herself was standing near the food that Raven had laid out. Plenty of chips, candy, and other food to last a lifetime. Robin had not returned yet.

Beast Boy came strolling into the room with a smile on his face. He stopped as he noticed everyone's attention on him. "What?" He asked in an innocent voice. Raven let out a small laugh and Starfire looked away. "What have you been up to?" Cyborg asked him. Beast Boy looked startled by the straight forward approach. "I was just downloading something on another computer. Don't worry, it wasn't a game," Beast Boy said. Cyborg went to say something when Raven interrupted.

"If Robin doesn't get back soon we might wanna order something else," She said. Cyborg gave her a nod, and this gave Beast Boy time to escape him. Starfire laughed at the changeling, who had changed into a kitten and ran under the couch. Cyborg looked around for him, but to no avail. He shrugged it off and changed the song quickly, and then began to sing along quietly.

"Who exactly is coming to this gathering?" Starfire asked Raven. The goth sighed, but Cyborg quickly stopped her from speaking. "I got this one Rae," Cyborg said as he winked his human eye. Raven let out a deep breath. She was exhausted enough as it was. "Pretty much everyone. Well, not really. Speedy, Aqualad, Wildebeest, HotSpot, Thunder, Lightning, and..." Cyborg trailed off. "I believe that you forgot a certain Bumblebee," Beast Boy said for him. Cyborg blushed slightly. "Yeah. Her too," He said.

Cyborg turned away from the others. Since his second run in with Brother Blood, he discovered that he had a bit of a thing or Bumblebee. It was a fact that Beast Boy had discovered somehow. The changeling hadn't let him live it down since. If she was coming to this thing, maybe he could show her his feelings. His thoughts were lost as he noticed some people walking up to the tower. "Here they come..." He said to the others.

**Speedy's View**

He walked up towards the large Titans tower. The rain was coming down hard around it. He plugged his nose for a second. Wildebeest didn't smell good normally, and he smelled even worse when he was wet. The large hero stood to his right, also staring up wards. HotSpot was on his left, an umbrella up. A guy made of fire couldn't exactly get wet. Apparently, it would kill him if his head went out, or something like that. What a weakness...

"Hey!" A muffled yell came from behind him. Speedy turned around and looked into the water. Someone was climbing out and rushing up to them. He saw that it was Aqualad. Speedy smiled at the memory of the one time he had fought Aqualad. Freeze arrows had to be his favorite... Speedy gave him a head nod as he reached them. "This storm is only gonna get worse," Aqualad said. "I hear that Thunder and Lightning are coming. Can't they make storms or something?" HotSpot asked. Everyone shrugged. "Let's get out of this," Speedy said and walked into the tower.

They walked up to the elevator and hit the button. The doors opened and they stepped inside. Speedy hit a button for the top when he heard a voice. "Wait up!" Someone yelled. He looked ahead to see a girl wearing a yellow and black striped shirt and wings on her back. Speedy held the door for her as she stepped him. "Hey there Bumblebee," Aqualad greeted her. 'So that's what she looks like' Speedy thought. Aqualad had mentioned her a lot. He hit the button, and the elevator began to move up.

It was rather crowded, and this was a spacious elevator. Wildebeest took up more than half of it himself, and his stink didn't make the ride any more fun. "This better not be a bust. I hear Robin's been really edgy about Slade," HotSpot said. "Well of course. I'm a little on edge about Brother Blood and I just started working on his case," Speedy said. Him and Robin were a lot alike... The doors opened before the conversation could continue.

"Hey!" Beast Boy yelled from his seat on the couch. Aqualad stepped out first and gave Beast Boy a high five. "Is that Halo 2?" HotSpot asked as he shoved his way past Speedy. "Boot leg copy and all," Beast Boy said proudly. Speedy laughed quietly as he walked out next to Bumblebee, who rushed forward to Cyborg. Wildebeest walked slowly over to the food, his pounding footsteps echoing throughout the room. The elevator doors shut and went back down almost immediately. Speedy crossed his arms and stood there silently. Robin was no where in sight...

The elevator came up and two figures stepped up next to him. A bright yellow and guy with long spiked hair. And a large blue guy. 'Thunder and Lightning' He realized. Speedy watched as they walked right past him without acknowledgment. Thunder went over to Beast Boy, Lightning to Starfire. They each began to chat away quickly. Speedy looked over at Raven, who was staring menacingly at the group of social people. But before he could say anything, the elevator doors opened again, and the group turned to see who it was.

A figure stood in the doorway, mounds of small boxes in their arms. The figure was drenched in rain, and wasn't visible behind the boxes. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath as the person stepped inside. They dropped the boxes gently on the form to reveal Robin standing there with a grim look on his face. No one moved for a moment when the Boy Wonder smiled and yelled, "Lets get this party started!" It began, and no one had a clue that there was a killer inside of the building. Well, no one but the killer...

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I know it wasn't a very exciting beginning, and the next chapter won't have much either. But trust me, after that, it will pick up. I wasn't sure if HotSpot could actually die from water. Robin put his arms out in "Winner Takes All" and that was with a smoke bomb thing. I assume water on his head could do some damage, I don't know. That aside, I felt pretty good about all of this. Oh, if any of you have read my story "Everlong" you may notice that the party guests are practically the same. Oh well... So if you liked it, please review. Next chapter up soon if you do! I promise! NOTE: Rating changes to R after chapter 2. Violence and swearing really picks up then._

_Next Chapter: The party starts and everything is going fine. But the first victim turns up after a power outage. Who killed them? Was it an enemy? Or someone that the Titans call a friend?_

_"Life is but a dream for the dead"_

_-SinFire_


	2. Terror Strikes

_I know I shouldn't be writing this. It's about ten thirty p.m. on a Thursday night as I start off this authors note. I have about an hour or so of homework to do still, but will leave it for later. I promised myself that I would update this today. Luckily, I took a two hour nap on accident earlier, so I'll be up for a while. To warn you, not much more it gonna happen this chapter. This is where the surface of the plot will be scratched. It's gonna be a long two thousand or so word chapter of nothing, but I hope that you still enjoy. Do review, won't you?_

_I do not own Teen Titans._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 2: Terror Strikes

**All Titans View's**

The rather unexpected arrival of Robin was greeted with an awkward silence. But as soon as he yelled, the party began. Beast Boy and Aqualad let out a loud yell that overpowered the music, and Cyborg quickly cranked the volume up. Several of the members began to dance. Others stood there talking to one another. Wildebeest, as expected, was stuffing his ace full of food. He was really one hungry hero, and Raven quickly hid some food away where he wouldn't find it. They were feeding a dozen people after all.

Robin walked over to the table, and began to spread pizza boxes around on it. There were a dozen pizzas, which may have seemed like to much to most people, but Wildebeest and Cyborg could eat two pizzas on their own. Better to be safe than sorry. Robin tossed down some plates onto the table and walked to to join Speedy, who was looking rather depressed. Robin clamped a hand down on his shoulder and brought him away from the others.

"Looks like you got a lot on your mind, care to share?" He asked his double. Speedy glanced at him. "It's a long story," Speedy told him. Robin leaned back against the counter and grabbed a slice of pizza. He took a bite and swallowed quickly. "I've got the time," Robin said. Speedy let out a deep breath. If Robin truly was anything like him, he wouldn't be one to give up on a friend's problems. He inhaled quickly, and let it all out just as fast.

"It's about Brother Blood. I've been helping Aqualad and Bumblebee try and track him down, and he's been giving us some trouble. The H.I.V.E. members have been ambushing us on every patrol. Blood himself attacked me just the other day. His powers are growing with every minute that passes. Which reminds me... Hasn't Slade been seen around here recently?" Speedy asked. Robin dropped his pizza. The very mention of Slade was enough to piss Robin off as of late.

"Supposedly he has. He's been sighted downtown lately. Every time we show up, he's long gone. We think someone's been tipping him off," Robin said. Speedy's eyes widened as he stared at the Boy Wonder. "You don't think that a Titan is doing it, do you?" Speedy asked. Robin took a moment before answering. "You know, I wouldn't be surprised. It could be you for alls I know," He said. Speedy stared at him in horror, but then Robin laughed. "Don't worry about it. Slade's always been crafty. I'm sure he has his own ways of escaping without using any of us," Robin said. "In fact, I think him and Red-X might be together on this one. I'm not sure though," He added. Then he walked off to join the party.

"So you guys can't make storms?" HotSpot asked. He was having a very confusing conversation with Thunder and Lightning. The two brothers were getting annoyed of him. "We can," Lightning said for the third time. "Then why can't you stop it? I mean, look outside! It's the worse I've seen in years," HotSpot said. "We did not do this one. We can't control them all. This must have been done by a more powerful being, as this is more severe than I have ever seen," Thunder answered. "Uh-huh... So have you-" "Thunder! Come over here!" Beast Boy yelled. Thunder and Lightning rushed off, glad to be rescued from the confused hero.

In the opposite corner of the room, Cyborg and Bumblebee stood talking together. Cyborg was next to the stereo, so he could switch the song quickly. At the moment, he was standing there, feeling just as awkward as Bumblebee did. It was fairly obvious that they had a thing for each other. Bumblebee's wings kept flapping uncontrollably which, unknown to anyone but herself, was a sign that she has happy. Sort of luck when a puppy wags its tail, but not quite. She turned to face Cyborg, finally deciding to talk.

"So Sparky, how's it been hanging?" She asked him casually. Cyborg's hand slipped off the table that he had been leaning on. "Uh- Me?" He said stupidly. Bumblebee laughed at how cute he looked when he was unsure of what was going on. Smiling at him, she give him a poke in his metal stomach. "Yeah you. You see anybody else around?" She asked. Cyborg looked around the room at the other people. "Yeah, I kinda do," He answered. Now it was her turn to feel stupid. The two of them began to laugh at once.

"I guess we both sort of screwed up there," She said to him. Cyborg nodded, placing a hand behind his head. "Then we're even," He said. Bumblebee flashed him a smile and slowly placed her hand down on his. Cyborg's head snapped down to his hand as she gripped it. He began to feel even more out of place. 'But why? She did it...' He realized and smiled. She started to pull him along. "Let's dance," She said to him as she dragged him onto the dance floor, where they began to dance in the middle of everyone.

Beast Boy and Aqualad had started up a game on the large Tv, and Robin and Speedy quickly joined them. They had loaded up the original Halo, and had a free for all. Starfire stood behind them with Thunder and Lightning, all of them marveling at the sight of the game. None of them seemed to understand how such images could be projected. "Amazing!" Lightning screeched as a plasma grenade emitted a bright blue light on the screen. "That was so cheap! Screen looker!" Beast Boy yelled at Aqualad. "It's part of the game, get over it!" Aqualad shot back. Behind them, Raven was watching with a displeased look on her face.

She was really not enjoying the party. Why should she? Social outings were not her type of thing. There wasn't any particular reason that she was there. No matter where she went, the loud sound of the stereo would reach her. On top of that, she couldn't leave the tower. The storm outside was terrible. Lightning was shooting off, the winds looked bad, and the rain was pouring harder than she had ever seen it. A lot like the night where she had lost her powers. She smiled at the remembrance. As embarrassed as she felt back then, it was really quite a thrill to know that she was able to take down the team without even knowing it. She turned around, her smile fading as she met the familiar odor of wet fur.

"What?" She asked Wildebeest. He grunted in reply. She looked around. He probably wanted food. It was no doubt the only thing he was interested in. He probably became a hero so the city would feed him... "What do you want?" She asked him. In reply, Wildebeest picked Raven up with one hand, and set her aside. She couldn't believe that he had done that. "I see how it is, you wanted more food. Save some for us!" She said. Raven turned around at a loud noise. Cheers were going off. Speedy had won the Halo game. Robin began to laugh as he rubbed it in Beast Boy's and Aqualad's face. They turned it off quickly.

Starfire watched in joy as Robin and Speedy cheered. Robin did not seem to mind that Speedy had won. She watched as her crush gave him a handshake. "You like him, don't you?" A voice to her left said. She turned to stare at HotSpot, his bright orange color shocking her. "He is my best friend," She answered. She wiped an arm across her forehead. HotSpot gave off a certain heat the made her uneasy. "I don't believe that we've met. I'm HotSpot," He said. Starfire nodded for a hello, then turned back to watch Robin.

The group was loud. Even someone outside in the storm might have been able to hear them. Everyone, except Raven seemed to be enjoying themselves. No one seemed to be paying much attention to the group as a whole. The each had their attention on themselves or another person. It would definitely be something that they would regret later. Of course, they wouldn't realize that until it was far too late.

Outside, the storm was picking up. The waters were raging, waves crashing up onto the land of Titans tower. The city streets were empty. No one would dare brave this storm. The temperature was slowly dropping, so anyone that was stuck outside was going to have a rough night. The Titans had no idea, but all over the city, news reports were mentioning power outages. The people had been warned to stay inside as well. The storm wouldn't end until morning...

000

The inside of the tower was warm. Too warm. They didn't like it. But that wouldn't matter soon. Everyone was at the party. They observed everybody one by one. They silently watched their habits. How they acted. They made mental notes on who was more likely to venture off alone, who was the most likely to keep somebody with them. All of them did not need to die, really just the one. But the hard part would be finding which one was responsible. What if it was more than one? "Then I suppose a lot of people will be dying," They said.

The person walked away, checking rooms. They were looking for a weapon. Something sharp. They opened a door to a small storage room. They began to dig through the boxes. 'Here is one' They thought. They had found a weapon box. It was exactly what they had been looking for. Weapons you wouldn't expect heroes to have... Knives, axes, rusted metal poles. Things in the tower that had become useless. "Until now," They said out loud.

They took out an ax, then pocketed a small knife. They kept the metal pole out and against the wall, for later use. They opened the door and looked up and down the hall way, then sprinted down it as quick as they could. They silently went though another door, looking around the room. A computer room. They turned on a computer and sat down. It was locked. They began to quickly hack their way through the lock, and found that the computer was already on a screen. The security codes. "Shut down?" They said the words on the screen. They hit the letter Y quickly. Security was shut down. "Generator," They read out loud. They typed deactivate and hit return, typing the letter Y as it popped up again. No security cameras, no back up generator if the power went out. "Perfect," They said as they gripped the ax. They exited the computer just in time, the power went out seconds later.

They shot up in the chair and felt around. The guided themselves along the table and to the door. The opened it quickly and ran down the hall. They had mapped out the way in their head. They quickly reached the door that would to the party. There were voices going off. Loud ones. Sounded like people were panicking. They couldn't tell who was talking at all. Silently prying the door open, they walked in. It was time for the horror to begin...

000

No one had any idea what the hell was going on. The power had suddenly gone off. The generator didn't kick in for some reason. Everyone had panicked after that. No one bothered to go and activate the emergency lights. Then they all heard it at once. A swish. A loud noise. Then an even louder thump on the ground. The next sound heard was several quick footsteps. Suddenly, a green light went through the room. Starfire had activated her powers. "What in the hell..." Cyborg said slowly. There, in the middle of the floor, was Wildebeest. There was an ax in his head. He was dead.

"Wildebeest?" Beast Boy asked. Speedy slowly approached the body and placed his hands on the neck. No pulse. No breathing. Just nothing. He jumped back. Blood was seeping from Wildebeest's head slowly, and it had got onto his shoe. "He's dead," Speedy said simply. The group went into a commotion. "What do you mean dead? Who killed him?" Aqualad said in a panicked voice. There was a general murmur at this.

Everyone turned to look at Robin. He didn't say a thing. "Any clues as to what the hell is going on here Rob?" Cyborg asked him. The Boy Wonder snapped out of a trance. He tore his eyes away from the lifeless corpse of Wildebeest and shook his head. "That's it! Who did it? Who killed Wildebeest?" HotSpot asked urgently. His hands turned into long blades of flame as he backed away from the others. Everyone stared at him in shock.

"You need to calm down boy," Bumblebee said. He stared at her in disbelief. "Well excuse me if I'm a little paranoid here! If you didn't notice, one of our friends just died!" HotSpot yelled at her. "I know! But I'm not accusing any of us as the killer. Did it occur to you that there's possibly someone in here who doesn't belong? You can't tell me that you didn't hear those footsteps moving away after what must have been Wildebeest falling to the ground. Plus, that door is open, anyone could have gotten through!" She exclaimed and pointed towards the door that lead to the halls.

Everyone stared in shock at the doors. "Those were definitely not open before the power outage," Raven said next to the door. She stepped away from the dark entrance of it. Suddenly, a dim white light lit up the room. Starfire turned off her starbolts and stared at Cyborg, who was at the security center on the wall. "Emergency lights. The generator is offline and so is our security. Anyone could have done it," He said. This sent everyone into another frenzy.

HotSpot once again freaked out, quickly rushing towards the doors. He stopped before he reached them and turned back. "I don't know about all of you, but I'm out of here. I'd rather take my chances in the rain. I don't care if I'm made of fire!" He said. HotSpot turned around and ran straight into Robin, who shoved him down onto the ground. The Boy Wonder took out a bird-a-rang and held it up threateningly. "No one is going anywhere," He said menacingly.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Damn I had to draw that out at the end. Originally, the line "He was dead" was going to be the end. But it was about five paragraphs shorter than I really wanted it. So I drew it out to a point that I think was a fairly good place to stop it. Anyone have a guess to the killer? Anyone actually know. I didn't actually give any hints to it, but you can still guess. I'm glad I finished this, and just a tad over midnight. Not too bad. Now to do hours worth of homework. Hurray for school! Review please..._

_Next Chapter: The Titans are now stuck in the tower, and decide to venture off on their own. But then another body shows up. Who will be the next victim? Better yet, who is the killer?_

_"I'm a little more than useless..."_

_-SinFire_


	3. Fire And Water

_An unusually low amount of reviews on the second chapter of this story has left me with an odd feeling of loss. The first chapter got so much response, it made me expect the same for the next chapter. Perhaps the fact that it took nearly twenty four hours for the chapter to actually show up caused this. I don't know. What I do know is that I am really enjoying writing this story, even without a lot of reviews on the previous chapter. Perhaps some of you figured out the killer somehow, perhaps not. I didn't leave any clues as to who it was, so I don't know how you could've done that. Unless you're a mind reader... But that's unlikely. Enough of my incompetent babble on theories on psychics. On with the story! If you can't see a chapter again, just type the number of the chapter in between the last two slashes on the web site address._

_I do not own Teen Titans._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Chapter 3: Fire And Water_

**All Titans View's**

Everyone stared at Robin at shock. The bird-a-rang gleaming slightly under the weak lights in the room. HotSpot stared up at Robin in shock, his hands returning to normal as he backed away. "Woah man, I didn't do anything!" He said, raising his hands in defense. Robin took a step forward and raised his arm. HotSpot turned away in fear as he did. Nothing happened. He looked back up to find the bird-a-rang gone, and Robin looking much more calm. The entire team exhaled.

"Damn. I thought you were gonna kill me," HotSpot said breathlessly. Robin smiled and offered his hand, which the fire hero took. "Never even crossed my mind," The Boy Wonder said. The two walked over to join the rest of the group, which was now staring down at the body of Wildebeest. "What do we do with him?" Beast Boy asked. Robin paced back and forth on the spot. "Leave him," He answered. The team stared at him.

"Leave the corpse on the floor?" Thunder questioned. "I do not like that at all," Lightning added, shaking his head. "Fine then. Raven, move him aside," Robin ordered. Raven raised her hands, muttered the words, and levitated Wildebeest's body into the corner. It was well out of the way. "We need to find whoever did this and take them down," Speedy said, punching his fist into his palm. There was a general murmur of agreement at this. "Quiet down!" Robin yelled. Everyone stopped speaking.

"Whoever is in this tower couldn't have just been after Wildebeest. I think-" Robin stopped at a cough from Aqualad. "What if one of us did it? What if what HotSpot thought was right?" He asked. The team began to talk quickly, saying names and pointing out that it couldn't have been them. Then a yelling started. "Please. Stop arguing friends!" Starfire said. They all looked at her, surprised to have hear her raise her voice, which she so rarely did to anybody that she was friends with.

"Are we really all so quick to judge one another?" She said quietly. No one answered. Several of the group were staring at the ground, an ashamed look on their faces. Robin smiled at Starfire. "We should split up and search," Bumblebee said. "Sounds like a plan," Cyborg said, grinning at her. "Anyone object?" Robin asked. He knew that some of them didn't like it, but no one raised a hand, so he carried on without mentioning that there were an uneven number of them.

"Alright. I'll go with Starfire. Cyborg, you and Bumblebee stick together. I want Beast Boy and Aqualad together. Raven, you can stick with Speedy. Obviously, you two can partner up," Robin said, nodding in Thunder and Lightning's direction. HotSpot stood alone from everyone else. "You can go with anybody that you want to," Robin said to him. The teen shook his head quickly. "No way! No offense meant, but I don't trust a single one of you," He said. The others stared at him blankly. "Suit yourself," Robin muttered. He turned back to the entire group, but stopped as he saw Raven.

"Couldn't Cyborg just do a check for fingerprints on the handle of the axe?" She asked in a monotone. The group was again began to ramble as she said this. It seemed like such an obvious idea, and a good one as well. Robin turned to Cyborg. "Well?" He asked. The half human looked mildly embarrassed. "In normal circumstances, I could but... this party has kind of worn me out. My power cell is a little too low to be doing scans. If you give me some time to build a makeshift battery pack, I could do it later," He said. Robin slowly nodded his head in understanding before saying, "We'll look forward to it. Move out!"

000

Robin and Starfire had gone down the hall right away. Robin was heading straight for his room to get some weapons. Starfire kept her starbolts out for light. They reached it quickly, as it was the first one. "Star, stay here and keep guard. Holler if you need help," Robin told her. The alien girl nodded. He debated giving her a hug. After all, if they didn't make it, that meant that he would never get a chance. But he kept up his professional reputation and turned around, heading into his room quickly.

Inside, Robin looked around. It was dark. He had closed his blinds, so no light was getting in. The occasional flash of lightning blinding him even through the blinds. He didn't sense anybody in the room. Robin thought of where everything was positioned, then bent down and grabbed his bo staff on the floor. He grabbed some flash disc's. "Good for light," He thought. Then Robin reached for some smoke bombs, when he heard someone running outside of his room. Quickly, he ran to the door.

The light that Starfire had created was gone. The faint hallway lights gave him some sight, but not enough. He grabbed a flash disk and tossed it down the hall. It lit up the area briefly. He saw no one there. "Starfire?" Robin called out questioningly. He let out a sigh. Now he had to go and find her. Robin ran out of the room, gripping his weapons tightly. Then he took off on a search for Starfire.

000

Cyborg and Bumblebee were still on the main floor. They had decided to head to the mainframe room, where they could perhaps attempt to access the main computer, which ran on a different power system than the rest of the tower. The generator was offline for some reason, and they could activate it from there. The dim lights left them with little visibility, and Bumblebee was sticking close to Cyborg. He couldn't keep up motion sensors or heat scans, his power was just too damn low. He stopped at the long computer room hallway and looked back at Bumblebee.

"It's gonna be alright," He said to her. She stared back at him. True, she was worried, but she rarely showed that. She smiled. "I hope so," Bumblebee muttered. Cyborg was about to go down the hallway when he heard something, in front or below them. A crash. Someone was stumbling about around the area. "The killer strikes again?" Bumblebee asked Cyborg. He nervously debated whether they should go down stairs and check it out. It sounded more like it came from below them, and he wanted to stay away. "Naw," He answered. Cyborg looked down the hall, and saw that the door was open. Then he walked down the hall and into the open computer room, and stared at the screen in shock.

"What the-? How the-? Who the fuck did this!?" Cyborg yelled. He stared at the main computer on the back wall. It had been trashed. The screen was broken in several shards of glass, the keyboard lying on the ground near the door, buttons missing. Bumblebee walked over to it and picked up a wrench on the desk. "Looks like somebody had a field day," She said to Cyborg, holding the weapon up. Cyborg didn't say anything. He was wondering when it had happened. Had somebody trashed it before the party? During it? Had someone possibly gone along another route and beat them to it? He shrugged off all three. None of it made sense.

"That crash could have been someone trying to escape the vicinity," Bumblebee said. Cyborg nodded his head. "You'd think we'd have heard someone destroy this though," He said. He looked around the room, in the dark corners of it. A flash of lightning went off outside. He grimaced. What if they were still in there? He shook his head. That was a possibility that he didn't want to believe. Bumblebee took a step towards Cyborg when it happened. Something flew out of the shadows near the door behind Cyborg. "Cy!" She yelled. He had no time to move. The figure smashed into him and knocked him over, then the disappeared through the open door.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Cyborg said as he got up wearily. Bumblebee rushed to his side and helped him balance. They looked at the door, Cyborg flipping up his light from his shoulder. They saw a figure crouched on the floor. They raised their arm and threw something metal. Cyborg pushed Bumblebee aside and covered his face. He heard glass shatter, and then the light went out. Quick footsteps followed it. Cyborg moved his arm away from his face. His flashlight had been taken out.

"Whoever we're dealing with, they are seriously a bastard. Destroying my computers? Taking out my light? Why don't they just destroy my car next?" He said. His eyes widened. "My baby!" Bumblebee laughed. "Boy, you best not be thinking about your stupid car at a time like this," She said. Cyborg turned to her and smiled. "I always think about my car," He said. Then his faced turned stony. "We need to go into a storage room and get me some batteries, then we're heading into the basement. I might be able to manually reactivate our generator," He said. Then Cyborg rushed out of the room, Bumblebee following slowly.

000

They both stuck together as usual. There was no doubt about it. As much as the two of them knew each other so well, neither was sure if the other was the killer. Anyone could have killed Wildebeest. Anyone could have concealed a weapon somewhere, and then taken it out. The two of them had been talking to each other just before the attack. There was a lot of movement, too many voices. Everyone seemed to be in a different spot by the time the power went back on. This definitely mean that anyone could have gotten to Wildebeest.

Thunder and Lightning still stuck close to each other, but they both kept an eye on one another as well. Even though they were brothers, neither felt comfortable being alone with the other as of now. They had heard a crash somewhere on the floor above them earlier, and that relaxed them a bit. Surely the killer would be making the crash? And if they were together, then it couldn't have been one of them at the moment. But perhaps the killer didn't make the noise. This unsettled them both.

"Tell me truthfully brother. Did you do this? I will not tell," Thunder said to his brother. Lightning stared at him in shock. "You think that I killed the beast? I surely did not!" He yelled at him. Lightning's fists ignited with electrical energy, and he smashed Thunder in the chest, sending the large blue teen flying. He smashed into a wall and landed with a thud. Lightning rushed over to him quickly, regret filling him.

"I am so sorry," He said truthfully. Thunder got up slowly, brushing himself. "You are forgiven. And I am sorry for accusing you. I should have known that you would never do such a thing," Thunder said. They shared a brief smile when someone walked in, their fire giving the room a dim color of orange. HotSpot stared at them. "Hello friend. Do you wish to join us?" Lightning asked. HotSpot stared at them with narrowed eyes. "Fuck you! You two are probably in on it!" He yelled as he turned around. The two attempted to follow, but had to throw themselves to the ground as a blast of fire was shot back. They both stared ahead with widened eyes, wondering why exactly HotSpot was so paranoid.

000

Normally Raven wouldn't have liked traveling with someone. She would generally prefer to be alone in a situation like this. In fact, she debated teleporting away from Speedy as soon as they got away from the others. But the archer was a good fighter, skilled both with a bow and with his hands. She knew that he could be a dangerous enemy. 'Or a powerful ally' She thought. Raven looked over at him and saw that Speedy was watching her.

"Something bothering you?" He asked. She shook her head. Speedy stood up from the chair he was on. They had gone to the bottom floor. Well close to it, as the basement was even lower. Speedy had suggested starting on the first floor, to see if someone had possibly broken in. They found nothing down there. It looked normal enough. No shattered windows, no gigantic door pried open. Just the usual set up for the room. Now they had decided to take a break.

"So... you have any idea who's doing all this shit to us?" Speedy asked her in another attempt to start conversation. Raven looked up at him and pulled her hood down. "I have no clue. Maybe they were just after Wildebeest, and they're already gone," She said hopefully. She didn't actually believe that. Mainly because her and Speedy, as probably the entire tower had, heard a very loud noise. They were separated at the time, and both brought it up when they found each other. Something was being thrown around above them earlier, but they both elected to keep searching.

"Couldn't you have just read our minds or something?" Speedy asked slowly. He had heard something about her and mind reading. Raven shifted uncomfortably in her spot. True, when she touched someone she could get brief flashed of what was going on in their head, and she had been developing that power. But it seemed random at times. She was unsure of when it came and went. Raven shook her head. "Listen, I'm gonna go back to the main room. Meet me up there," She suggested. Speedy nodded as she rushed to the stairs. He waited a few minutes, trying to think. Then he followed, silently wondering if Raven was the killer

000

HotSpot was wandering around the area on the main floor. He needed a place to hide, a place to escape. He was fairly sure that he had heard someone ahead of him. It made him nervous. What if it was the killer? He had run into Thunder and Lightning earlier. Then he panicked. They seemed to be in a fight when he arrived. HotSpot did the first thing that came to mind. He turn, ran, and then blasted. Maybe he had gotten one of them. Maybe not. It didn't occur to him until after he saw the two of them together that there could be two people doing the killing. "Not again," He said nervously.

Long ago something like this had happened. Far away from Jump city, far away from the country. It was when he had first become a hero, five years earlier. No one thought that he could do it. But the city he was protecting needed someone, and he was the only one powerful enough to do it. He never expected it to happen though. Trapped in a mansion of a very powerful mobster with some hostages. Everyone would die. Everyone but him... He had failed. The killer was right in front of his eyes and he failed to notice it. 'Until it was too late' He remembered. But this was different. He wasn't going to be blamed for the deaths of everyone. Not this time. Slam!

He was sure of it this time. The noise that he broken his concentration came from ahead. Then he heard more noises. Footsteps from behind. He began to panic again. HotSpot turned and ran, looking or an exit. He saw one. A door marked with a name. Beast Boy. He opened it and ran inside quickly. His dim orange glow lighting up the room. He backed away from the door, then whipped around when he heard a noise in the bathroom. He walked in slowly. HotSpot looked down into a tub full of water. "Strange..." He muttered. He turned around.

"Boo." A voice said. He didn't notice them when he walked in. The person standing in the room with him. They were dressed in all black, and wearing a mask. He backed up. "Stay away!" He yelled as he turned his hands into blades of fire. The figure stepped forward as HotSpot stumbled back. He raised a hand to strike and the person punched, the blow hitting him in the chest hard and sending him back. HotSpot tried to gain his balance, he tried to stay straight up. "Poof," The person said. HotSpot fell back into the tub of water, letting out a scream as he hit it, thrashing around as pain consumed him. The killer smiled as they stared down at HotSpot, who's flame body was quickly put out. They stared down for a moment at the costume in the water. Then they left quickly. They could hear somebody coming.

**Beast Boy's View**

Beast Boy was lost. In his own tower he was lost. He had lost Aqualad shortly after footsteps that had disturbed him. Aqualad went running off to find who they belonged to. Beast Boy was now wandering around trying to find the main room. He had knocked over a chair near the stairs, which fell down loudly. Then a loud scream had drawn him to a room. He slowly walked around the area. He could hear voices near him, near his room. Footsteps ahead. He rounded the corner and found the entire group gathered around his door. Well, almost everyone was there. Aqualad and HotSpot were missing.

"Beast Boy?" Robin said. The changeling stared at the Boy Wonder, studying him. He gave a small nod. "Where were you?" Robin asked. Beast Boy tried to calm himself. 'Keep it cool' He told himself. He hadn't done anything and, even if he had, they couldn't prove it. "I was lost! Stupid Aqualad ran off!" Beast Boy said with a smile. They all turned away from him and stared at the door.

"This could be it. Someone got to the computer, attacked me and Bumblebee, and obviously went for someone else. Whoever did it could be in there," Cyborg said. Beast Boy swallowed. He highly doubted that the killer was in there. In fact... he was almost positive as to who the killer as. He stood back as Raven opened the door. But the door opened in front of her first. Everyone stared at the door way in shock. "No," Speedy whispered.

Aqualad stepped out of the room, carrying something in his arms. It looked like a dark spare uniform. Beast Boy tried to figure out what it was. "No fuckin' way!" He yelled as realization hit him. No one even bothered to look at him. Aqualad dropped the uniform onto the floor, a wet sound coming from the suit. He didn't say a word as he fell to his knees and said one name... "HotSpot." The group backed away in horror. Another one of them had fallen...

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_That felt like it took a while to write. I finally killed off that punk HotSpot. Made up a little story about his past. I showed a little bit of something from everyone's point of view. A couple more chapters and you may find out whether the killer is a Titan or someone from the outside. I will say this, even if I do make it a Titan, I'm never gonna show that it's them went I focus my view on them. Except Beast Boy, you may have noticed that not one person seemed to mention anything about killing. And Beast Boy didn't even mention it. He just said he knew who the killer might be. Any guesses as to who it is? Terra? Red-X? Slade? Raven? Robin? Cyborg? Starfire? Beast Boy? Aqualad? Take a guess if you want. Review if you wish. Oh, and the rating will be R for chapter four and beyond, just to warn you. Don't forget._

_Next Chapter: Aqualad causes a commotion, which breaks trust within the team. With everyone alone, the stalking begins. Will the killer strike again?_

_"Stupid curtains!"_

_-SinFire_


	4. Double Murder

_I had been trying to hold back, but I finally gave in. I planned on keeping the plot a secret to **Tawreh**, but she finally got me to cave. I just couldn't resist telling her the plot. When I told her the ending, her reaction was much like I expected. In fact, once this story ends, which will be around chapter ten, you are all probably gonna feel weird. It may confuse you. You may find it stupid. I thought that it was fairly creative on my part. Why am I even talking about the ending? We aren't even halfway through the story. Has anyone figured a thing out yet? I finally set myself on a killer for sure, or is it killers? Oh, you'll find out. Carry on..._

_I do not own Teen Titans._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 4: Double Murder

**All Titans View's**

Everyone stared at Aqualad in horror. He was still on the floor, a blank expression on his face. No one had any words of comfort for him. They were all thinking the same thing though. Did he kill HotSpot? Aqualad seemed genuinely shocked at finding the uniform, but that didn't necessarily mean that he didn't kill him. Cyborg rushed past Aqualad and into Beast Boy's room. He came back out a moment later, a grim look on his face. He pointed toward the direction of the bathroom.

"Tub full of water in there. They must have pushed him in," Cyborg said. The Titans looked down at the wet uniform on the ground. Speedy bent down in front of Aqualad. He looked concerned. "What happened?" Speedy asked Aqualad. The teen looked up at his friend, showing the first signs that he noticed anyone was around him. Gradually, his fearful look turned into a stony gaze. He stood up slowly, wiping some water off of his hands.

"I heard footseps earlier. Had to separate from Beast Boy. Got lost on the look out. Then I heard HotSpot scream. Saw someone running away. Then I found his uniform in the water, and I knew that he was dead," Aqualad told them. There was a moment as everyone glanced around at one another in the room. Then there was a rather awkward silence before Raven broke it with a cough. The others turned to look at the goth girl.

"Did you see who it was?" She asked him. Aqualad laughed. "If I saw who it was, don't you think I would have told you by now?" He asked. She stared at him with narrowed eyes before looking away. Robin stepped forward. "Did you see anything distinguishing? Hair? Size?" He asked. Aqualad's face lit up at those questions. "I didn't see anything like hair. But they weren't too big. Someone closer to my size," He answered. Robin looked at Cyborg and Thunder. It seemed that they were off the hook. If it was a Titan that is...

"I have a question," Lightning said. They all turned to look at him. "Can anyone here vouge for their partner? I know that Thunder and I were together the whole time," He said. The group began to speak quickly, pointing fingers at who they were with. The talking stopped as Starfire cleared her throat. "Robin and I were separated at one point. I saw someone running," She said. "Same with me and Raven. We split up to search," Speedy added. Beast Boy and Aqualad didn't say anything, as the group knew their story. Robin turned to Cyborg. "What about you?" He asked. Cyborg looked over at Bumblebee.

"Actually... Bee and I were together the whole time. We went to the mainframe computer, and found it trashed. No hope of turning the power or security on from it. Whoever did it was still there though, and they attacked us," He answered. Robin looked at Bumblebee. "This all true" He asked. She nodded. "Yeah. We were about to go make Cyborg a battery pack when this all happened," Bumblebee added. Robin let out a deep breath. "So six of us are under suspicion. Of course, it probably isn't even a Titan," He trailed off.

Aqualad cast a nervous glance at Speedy. "It could be Brother Blood. Doesn't he have something against you Cyborg?" He asked. The half human nodded. "Yeah. I owe him a couple of hideouts lets just say," He answered. "He mentioned you in our last battle. Said he would be comeing for you soon," Speedy said. Cyborg looked surprised by this, and turned to look at Bumblebee again. "You coulda warned me!" He said. A commotion quickly started at this. Robin quited everyone down as soon as it started though. "People! We forget that we have two people dead and Aqualad was found with a victims uniform!" He said. Aqualad glared at him.

"I found him like that! And out of everyone here, I'd say I'm one of the people with a lesser motive. I believe you're the one who's paranoid of Slade all the time! How do we know you haven't just snapped?" Aqualad shot back. Robin let something out between a growl and a scream. He pointed a finger at Speedy. "We could say the same about him and Brother Blood!" Speedy held up his hands in defense. "What about your team Robin? You haven't accused any of them. I think it was Beast Boy who turned into that creature a couple weeks back. Maybe his killer instinct it kicking in!" Speedy yelled. Now it was Beast Boy's turn to be angry.

"Hey, don't look at me. Uh- I'm not the one who's half demon!" He said randomly. The team shifted focus over to Raven, who looked at Beast Boy shocked. "Don't even talk about my origins!" She yelled, her hands gloing with black energy. Everyone began to argue at once. Even Starfire was beginning to grow angry. Speedy and Aqualad slipped away unnoticed. "We're getting out of here. We can figure this one out on our own," Speedy said. Aqualad gave a nod and turned to walk away.

"They are escaping!" Thunder yelled. The others turned to see Speedy and Aqualad at the end of the hall. "Get him!" Cyborg yelled. Speedy reacted in a flash. He took out and arrow and fired at the ground, the explosion sending debris into the air. Then he took off around the corner with Aqualad. A fight broke out with the remainder of the group. Robin randomly striking people, Cyborg blasting, Bumblebee stinging. Raven quickly teleported through the floor. Beast Boy turned into a fly and flew for it. Next to run were Thunder and Lightning. Robin and Cyborg stood in the middle of the hall, both ready to strike. Bumblebee came walking back. "Starfire ran for it..." She said. She stopped in front of Robin.

"You know I didn't do anything Robin," Cyborg said. The Boy Wonder's glare lightened for a moment. "Maybe not, but you can't be trusted," He said. Cyborg stared at his friend with a sad look. Their team as falling apart. "You with us?" He asked. Robin pondered for a moment. "Just... get out of my sight," He said slowly. Robin lowered his hand as Cyborg turned his arm back into his normal hand. Then he alked away with Bumblebee, casting one last glance at Robin alone in the hallway.

**Raven's View**

She had managed to shift herself through the walls and into her room. Raven looked around at the creepy surroundings. It would be an ideal place to hide. No one ever went in her room. No one would probably go in there now. She tossed herself down onto her bed, thinking of Beast Boy's words. How dare he bring up her heritage. It's not like she chose to be like this. She would have chosen being one hundred percent human over this any day of the week. And to think that she had tried to help him.

But it did begin to worry her. Her rage side was growing powerful once again. The betrayal by Malchior still weighed down on her. Was it possible that she had killed and didn't even remember? The few times that rage had taken her over were horrible. Her memory was often hazy afterwards. What if she had attacked her own team, and then blocked it out? She shuddered. It was truly a horrible thought. She continued to wonder about it. The idea was a strong possibility.

Raven changed her thoughts. Something wasn't right, she could sense it. Someone in the tower, one of her friends, knew something. She could tell. Her powers had been developing as of late. She was beginning to get broken thoughts of the others in her head. She could sense something almost evil in one of them. If she could just touch one of them... It didn't always work though. "I hate these powers sometimes," She said out loud. Suddenly, Raven fell to the ground. She clutched at her head painfully.

She could sense it. The killer. They were preparing to strike again. They were thinking of it right now. Was it a member though? Or someone from outside? She couldn't tell. The thoughts seemed to grow louder the longer she sat there. She didn't dare move as one thought came clearly through her head. 'Time to die' She heard. Raven jumped. They had to be close by. The killer's thoughts almost sounded like someone had said it right next to her. Raven listened for footsteps. She didn't hear any. Maybe her powers were getting stronger again...

She had to get out there. She had to go and find someone. They were going to strike again, and she as the only one he knew it. But who were they going for? Raven tried to think of who was a possible target. 'Anyone could be next' She realized. Raven started to exit her room when she thought of it. What is it wasn't the killer's thoughts? What if they were hers? They seemed so clear. "I will not let hatred rule," She said out loud. Raven finally went out her door, praying that she was in full control. She didn't want to be a killer.

**Lightning's View**

They cautiously looked around the next corner. "Clear," Thunder said. Then they both turned the corner. The brothers had stumbled away from the brief battle and ran for it. How far they ended up running they aren't sure. Alls they knows is that they ended up in corridor, out of breath and feeling a sense of depression. The team had fallen apart. Accusations were thrown left and right. Thunder and him seemed to be the only ones that were completely sane.

"I warned you," Lightning said. Thunder gave him a questioning glance. "Did I not say that a storm this severe was a sign?" He added. Thunder let out a long sigh. Before the party, they has debated cancelling. They were not supposed to come down from their respective place in the sky. Not often at least. And when the storm started, they knew that it was bad news. Any storm that wasn't made by them could not be good.

"You did warn me brother, and I am sorry or not listening," Thunder replied. They ended up at a door, which Lightning cautiously walked through as his brother held it open. The room was clear. It was a smaller room, with one large window in it. Other than that, the room had nothing. No equipment, no bed, no food. Nothing but empty space. Thunder closed the door behind him. "This looks like a good place to stay at," Lightning said as he walked to the window. Thunder nodded.

The storm was still raging. In the distance, Lightning could see trees in the distance saying back and forth. The wind was threating to knock the smaller ones over. A flash of lightning went off and he smiled at that. He turned to his brother as a clap of thunder went off. He grinned widely. Then he turned to the door. It was sliding open slowly, and he felt his grin fade as a figure stepped through it. He stared, open mouthed, at the person who had to be the killer.

In the dim light, it was hard to see them. He could see that they were wearing all black, and that they had a mask on. The person was thin, and of a decent height. Nothing that could really tell them who it was. Lightning tapped his brother on the arm, and Thunder turned around to face the killer, looking shocked. The killer raised his hands, and Lightning could see a weapon in each. A machete and... he couldn't see the other one in the dark. The killer stepped forward.

"Stay back brother!" Lightning yelled. He raised his arms above his head, drawing his electrical energy into a ball. The killer stopped in their place, looking up at the large deadly ball of energy. Lightning took a step forward and threw it down. It curved up before it touched the floor. The killer reacted quickly, swinging the machete. It hit the ball directly, and it shot back towards Lightning. 'Not possible!' Lightning managed to think before it connected with his stomach, a small explosion going off. He fell to the ground.

Lightning heard Thunder let out a yell and saw him charge. His vision was blurred. An unbelievable amount of pain was coursing through his body. He stared down at his abdomen. Normally he would have screamed, but the shock kept him from doing soon. There was a gaping hole in his stomach. Blood had dripped down onto the lower half of his body. He could see bits of himself on the floor next to him. He weakly sat himself up, clenching his teeth together as he tried to stand. He couldn't.

Thunder had attacked the killer, and attempted blow after blow. The murderer eluded him with ease. On the last strike, Thunder clapped his hands together. A booming noise went off as a burst of blue energy erupted from his hands. The killer was sent flying back wards. They smashed into the wall. Quickly, the killer ran through the door, which closed behind him. "I have to stop him!" Thunder said to his fallen brother.

"No..." Lightning managed to say. The pain was growing worse. He looked up and saw Thunder run out the door, but he returned a moment later. "They are gone," He said simply. Lightning let out a sigh of relief. "Look out!" He yelled suddenly. Someone had dropped from the ceiling. The killer was hanging upside down. Thunder had no time to move as the killer drove the machete in the back of his head. Thunder took one more step, his eyes widening. Slowly, he fell, the sound of his body hitting the ground was covered up by the storm outside.

Lightning turned around, trying to crawl for the window. If he could just get to it... The killer was quickly in front of him. The kicked him in the face, hard. Lightning let out a strangled cry as he landed next to his brother's body. "Don't," He managed. The killer shook their head as they raised their other hand. A hammer was in it. They raised their arm high and brought it down upon Lightning's face. The pain was excruciating. He managed to open one eye, blood covering his other one. He looked just in time to see the hammer come crashing down again. This time it finished him off for good.

The killer continued to pound on Lightning's head. Smashing it until it resembled nothing that anyone had over seen before. They admired their handy words. Five minutes... two bodies. They smiled. Things were going smoothly. They cast one last glance at what used to be Lightning's face, now only a mess of blood. The bright hair he once had was darkened by the red. They dropped the hammer on the floor and left.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I think that would be pretty painful. Gaping hole in your stomach, kick to the face, a few hammer blows to the head. Ouch. I'll ask again. Anyone know who the killer is? You've got plenty of choices. Anyone think that it's Raven? I'm not saying that it isn't but... it could be. Of course, for alls you know, the killer is Larry the Titan. Damn that little Robin clone was annoying. What a twist that would be though... Anyways, I need to get to bed. Review if you wish to, because that would be nice._

_Next Chapter: Cyborg and Bumblebee head to the basement to fix the generator, but find that it is missing. But they find something that shouldn't be there. Why exactly is there a stranger's body in their basement?_

_"I'm heading for a breakdown"_

_-SinFire_


	5. Body In The Basment

_I am so tired right now. But I missed my personal deadline for updating, so I like have to do this. I've been busy. Homework has been a factor, and I've been spending a lot of time talking to my girlfriend, who I recently got with. I was surprised at how no one seemed to notice it. Well maybe some of you did and you didn't want to mention it. Someone finally did say something though. In the last chapter, Thunder and Lightning said "him" when talking about the killer. This was not an accidental revealing of the killer's gender. There is something that they both saw that made them believe it was a guy. I just didn't put what it was, but what they saw will be revealed around chapter six. So anyone who jumped to conclusions about the killer actually being a guy, don't be so sure. Like I said, it could be anyone. If no one mentioned anything then this author's note wouldn't be so long. I bet you all thought I slipped up and accidentally told you the gender... But it could still be a guy. Or a girl. Or something inhuman even. There could be three killers, one killer, two killers. You won't find out or a while. And to anyone who has said don't kill off their favorite characters: Anyone can die. Anyone could be the killer. My story, so please don't freak out over whatever I write. Enough rambling, read on!_

_I do not own Teen Titans._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 5: Body In The Basement

**The Killer's View**

They rushed away from the scene, making sure that they left no evidence of who was actually there. They ran into the first room that they found, closing the door quietly behind them. The killer quickly took of their mask to get some fresh air, and they let out a deep breath as they felt the cold air meet their face. Then they smiled. Those last two had been easier than they expected. They had to pay, just like all the others did. One of them, if not more, had done something.

The killer put their mask back on with a sigh, adjusting it so that it fit perfectly to their face. They ran their hand over the logo on their chest. It gave them a rush. They were debating who to kill next. There was definitely a member of the Titans that may be able to find out who they were. He was a fantastic detective after all, and a great fighter. His mentor had done well. But it would not matter. They would die, just like all the others. The killer opened the door quietly, and stepped out.

They stuck to the shadows, not wanting to be seen or heard. They didn't sense anyone in the area, but that didn't mean someone wasn't lurking. Thunder and Lightning had been hiding from them. But those two didn't know that they were being tailed. If only they had locked the door, it might have been much more difficult to kill them. The killer turned the corner of the hall way and saw two figures. Cyborg and Bumblebee. The killer stepped back quickly. The two were talking about something. About the killer. About them. The murderer stayed back, and began to listen.

"Who do you think is doing this Cy?" Bumblebee asked. Cyborg grunted. "For the thusandth time. I. Don't. Know. Quit asking," He said. The killer saw her give him a sad look. "I'm sorry. I was just wondering... do you think it's a Titan?" Bumblebee said. Cyborg stopped in his tracks. "I- I just don't know. It could be anyone I guess. I wanna believe that it's someone else. An old villain. A new one even. But it could be Robin. Raven. BB. It could even be Star," Cyborg said sadly. Bumblebee patted him on the shoulder as they moved down the hall. "It could be Speedy, Aqualad, Thunder, or Lightning too. It's probably none of them. Let's just go and get some supplies," She said. Cyborg sighed and walked down the hall with her. They passed straight by the killer.

They stepped out of their hiding spot when it was all clear. They quietly wondered whether the two of them would stumble upon the bodies of their friends. The killer took off running silently down the hall but turned back. A door had opened. "Ahhh!" A long drawn out scream went off. They laughed to themselves. It sounded as if Bumblebee had found the bodies after all. "There will be more where that came from," The killer whispered as they went looking for their next victim.

**Speedy's View**

There was no doubt about it. Aqualad was definitely freaking him out. They had left the group to be safe, but Speedy wasn't sure if this was what he had in mind. His friend had been acting strangely. First, he had run away, saying he had to do something. Then eh started talking to himself, twitching, and cting jumpy. It really wasn't Aqualad's style. He was usually calm and collected, though he had somewhat of a temper. If he was the killer, he sure wasn't doing a very good job of hiding it. Aqualad was acting liking a psychopath right now. Speedy turned to his friend, going for an effort at calming him down.

"Everything is gonna be alright man. You just need to calm down," He said. Aqualad's eyes shifted over to him for a second. He looked Speedy up and down, then looked back ahead of himself. Speedy sighed. 'Oh well, I tired' He thought. There just seemed to be no use. Aqualad seemed to be fucked up beyond all repair. Perhaps finding the body of HotSpot had been more than he could handle. Despite their difference in powers, Aqualad had always been close to HotSpot. It just must have been too much...

"Was it you?" Aqualad asked suddenly. Speedy stopped walking, and turned to face Aqualad. "What are you? Insane? Of course it wasn't me," Speedy answered with a forced laugh. He began to walk away when Aqualad grabbed his shoulder roughly and pulled him back. Speedy was surprised to see his friend's eyes wide and blood shot. He looked crazed and paranoid. Speedy felt his fear rise at the sight. He had never seen someone who was supposed to be so good look so evil.

"I don't know what you think I did. I left Beast Boy because I heard something. The next thing I know, I see someone slip by me. I followed them, but couldn't keep up. Then I heard a scream. A door. It opened, then closed. I went into Beast Boy's room, and there was HotSpot's uniform in the water, and I knew he was dead," Aqualad said. Speedy studied him. His friend seemed genuinely scared, but Speedy wouldn't be fooled. They all knew how to act like that, as if something was wrong.

"I'd like to believe all this, but it isn't easy," Speedy said. Aqualad gave him a sad look as he let go of his shoulder. "We've known each other a while Speedy. I thought that you of all people would believe me," Aqualad said, his voice turning cold as he shoved his way past Speedy. He stared at his friend as he walked away and turned the corner. Speedy let out a quiet sigh as he realized he may have been wrong. "How could I have doubted him?" He said out loud to himself.

"Because just like everyone else, Aqualad could easily be the killer," A monotone voice said from behind him. He turned to face the owner. Raven. Her hood was up. He couldn't see anything except for her mouth, which wasn't a very easy way to identify her feelings. "You always like to lurk in the darkness?" Speedy asked her. He looked her up and down for a moment and smiled. "I guess you're the wrong person to ask that," He said. She nodded and walked by him quickly. "Don't follow me," She said. Speedy quickly ran along side her.

"Why not? Don't trust me?" He asked. She stopped moving with a sigh. He let out a shocked noise as she disappeared through the floor, only to appaear behind him. Speedy turned around angrily and followed. "Don't ignore me!" He yelled. Raven stopped once again. "I don't want you to follow me because I'm not sure whether I am the killer or not," She said. Speedy stared at her blankly. "How could you be killing and not know about it?" He asked her, his confusion obvious. Raven let out a deep breath. Then she pulled down her hood.

"There is a power inside of me that is evil. It gets out when I'm angry. And when this happens, I don't always remember what I did. I've been getting these flahses in my head, bad thoughts. I'm not sure if I'm picking up the killer's thoughts or... if they're my own," She answered. Speedy took a couple steps back from her. He always knew that Raven had some problems, but not like this. "Shit! You could really be the one doing all of this?" He asked. Raven nodded. "I suggest that you stay way. I don't want to hurt you Speedy," She said and walked away. This time he let her go.

"So that's what Robin was talking about," Speedy muttered. He made a mental note to avoid Raven. Could she really be the killer? He didn't want to think so. She was nice when she wanted to be, and kind of cute. 'In a dark sort of way' He thought with a smile. Speedy stood there for several moments, trying to think of who could be doing this. Raven just didn't make sense. If it was her, why wouldn't she have killed him when they were alone? He kicked the wall angrily.

"Brother Blood, Slade... Ah c'mon! Who else? Red X. Dammit! Who would wanna kill all of us?" He yelled. He had to find Robin. He would be able to help him out. He was the best, after all. Speedy ran down the hallway, turning the opposite direction that Raven had, silently beginning to wonder who had screamed earlier. It was a girl. Bumblebee. Starfire. Could have been Raven too. He stopped. "Aqualad was gone when I heard that," He realized. Speedy took off running again. Raven was right. The killer could be anyone.

**Bumblebee's View**

Beast Boy had gotten there first. Then Robin. One had heard her scream, the other was contacted by Cyborg on the communicator. Beast Boy was there in mere moments. Robin arrived a few minutes later. They reacted a lot like Cyborg did. Shocked looks, accusing stares. Neither of them looked too unsettled, not like she was. When Bumblbee saw those bodies, she just couldn't take it. The sight was horrible. Thunder was face down on the floor in a pool of blood, a machete in the back of his head. Lightning had a large hole in his stomach, and his face had been smashed to bits. It was obivous that neither was alive. What she saw caused Bumblebee to scream louder than she ever had in her entire life.

"What happened?" Beast Boy asked her. She didn't say a thing. Bumblebee just wrapped herself up in her arms, tears swelling up as she stared at the fallen brothers. She backed into a corner, shaking wildly. She wasn't used to seeing death, not like this. She had never seen a body so beaten. Bumblebee never knew that someone would ever want to do that to another person Beast Boy stepped away from her and said a few quiet words to Robin, who nodded and walked over to her.

"Did you see anything?" He asked. She didn't answer. "Did you see anything!?!" He yelled furiously. "Back off Rob, we didn't see him. We didn't see the killer," Cyborg said quietly. Robin stepped away from her. "I'm sorry," He said. She nodded slightly, turning to face Cyborg. He knew what she was thinking. 'Get me out of here' She thought. "She needs to get away from here guys," Cyborg said. "Go ahead, we'll close off this spot," Robin said. Cyborg grabbed onto Bumblebee's shoulders gently, then led her away.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that," He said. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "It wasn't your fault Cy. I just... I just didn't expect to see something so gruesome," She told him. Cyborg put a large metal arm around her. It was comforting, even if it wasn't skin touching her. "I know, neither did I. I promise, we'll get the son of a bitch doing this," Cyborg whispered. She smiled. Whoever was doing this... they deserved what they had coming to them.

They moved down a couple floors, nearing the basement area. She stopped Cyborg as they passed a storage room. "We should make you a battery pack, get you some juice," She suggested. Cyborg smiled. "Good idea. Then I can use my sensors again," He said. Bumblebee grabbed onto his hand and led him into the store room, then began to shift through some boxes. "Find some car batteries, we got like nine in here," He said. She nodded and, no sooner than she did, Bumblebee found a box full of batteries. "Here Cy," She called for him. He walked over. "Booyah!" He yelled with a laugh. She quickly clamped a hand over his mouth. "Be careful," She said. He mouthed sorry and grabbed a few of the batteries.

"Some of these just won't do. I only need a couple though. That way a portable pack should keep me charged for hours," Cyborg said. Bumblebee shivered in the cold. She suddenly noticed how out in the open they were. Their backs were to the door, which was wide open. If the killer was near, it would be pretty easy to finish them both off. She turned around quickly and shut it, smiling. She felt much safer now. "Alright," Cyborg said. Bumblebee faced him, and saw that he was now holding a large group of batteries. They were packed together. "Let's move to the basement. I can get the generator on manually," He said.

They began to leave the room but Bumblebee stopped. She grabbed a flash light on one of the shelves. If Cyborg's light was out, she wasn't going downstairs without something to shine in the area. They left the store room and turned a few corners until they were at some stairs. She turned on the light. "Stay behind me," Cyborg said. 'Read my mind' She thought to herself. Bumblebee walked down slowly, careful not to trip. They were soon at the bottom, and the first thing she noticed was a box open on the floor. "What's that?" She asked. Cyborg walked over to it slowly, a look of horror on his face. "No," He whispered.

She crept forward. The box was full of stuff. Large metal S's, black and orange fragments of cloth. "What is it?" She asked. Cyborg kicked the box aside. "It's a box of Slade's stuff, but his mask is gone. That means either someone around here has been prowling his old junk or... Slade was here," Cyborg said. Bumblebee suddenly felt an urge to run. She had heard bad things about Slade. Powerful, ruthless, deadly. She did not want to deal with him. "Lets just find the generator, and fast!" She said. Bumblebee dragged Cyborg away.

"So where is it?" She asked. Cyborg was walking in circles. Finally, he stopped before a plate of metal on the ground. "It's gone," He said. Bumblebee felt her heart speed up. "What do you mean gone?" She asked. Cyborg turned to her and pointed at the spot in front of them. "I mean it's gone! The generator is suppose to be right here and it's not! It's gone!" Cyborg yelled. He angrily tore the battery back off of him and threw it against the wall. It fell against the ground with a thud. She went to go pick it up.

"We have to get out of here then. I have a bad feeling about-" She stopped in mid sentence. Something stuck out. She shined the flashlight over to the corner of the basement. Sure enough, something was there. Bumblebee walked slowly over to it and pushed aside the boxes blocking her view. She stared down at what was there. Something she had definitely never expected to see. Then she began to scream again. Cyborg ran off, and together they looked down at what was on the ground:

A dead body, and it wasn't a Titan.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Took me long enough to update. Like ten days or something I think. What a chapter, eh? I'm just kidding. There was no dying, much to some of your dismay I am sure. I just decided to give some story. Put the view on the killer. I thought that was an interesting idea. To put one more thing on here: Yes, that was Lightning assuming it was a guy from the last chapter. And Thunder assume it as well. The question is... Is it a male doing the killing? A female? You'll find out eventually. Look for an update withing a week. Review please._

_Next Chapter: The Titans try to figure out who's body it is. After some arguing, the Titans get nowhere. But soon, Cyborg and Bumblebee are attacked once again. But this time, there is a clue to the identity. Who could be doing these attacks?_

_"Johnny Quest thinks we're sellouts"_

_-SinFire_


	6. The Killer Revealed?

_I'm so sorry for taking this long to update. It's the longest I've ever gone without one. It wasn't a matter of being busy, more like a matter of being lazy. I could have written and posted this back on Tuesday, but I slacked off. I have had stuff to do though. One thing is fix stuff with people online. More like person. A fellow author on here and I haven't seemed as close lately, and I'm trying my best to make things like they used to be. She's writing a long journal thing that has me way too anxious. Other than that, I have just started counseling for what they call "high anxiety". Right... Okay, at least I'm finally updating. I'm taking over an hour on my birthday to bring you a hopefully stellar chapter in this story. Oh, and to any fans of her, Jncera does still exist in the world. Anyways, read on and enjoy please._

_I do not own Teen Titans._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 6: The Killer Revealed?

**All Titans Views**

"It's a body," Beast Boy said, carefully tapping the body on the floor with his boot. Raven gave him a look. "Thank you captain obvious," She said in a monotone. Robin was busy inspecting the body. It was obviously not that old. It was still decaying. Actually, it didn't seem to have decayed much at all, but the stink was terrible. Robin lifted the body's head, a teen boy's, and then lightly put it back down, drawing his hand to his chin to think. This added a whole new twist.

It took a little bit to calm Bumblebee down. She was screaming for a while. For being a hero, you would think that she had seen some horrible stuff, but obviously not. Cyborg had comforted her though, holding her in his large metal arms as the others arrived. He was beginning to really hate whoever was doing this. Killing his friends, making Bumblebee cry. He wanted to put an end to it all. Maybe they really were better off outside in the storm. But he doubted it.

When Speedy and Robin arrived, they had begun to check out stuff immediately. The body had been in the basement freezer, where they kept extra food and water. It was still mildly chilled when Robin got there. Everyone was talking in hushed voices, exchanging theories and opinions with one another. Suddenly, they all heard footsteps on the stairs, and they turned to see a suspicious looking Aqualad slowly coming down them. His looks turned grim as he spotted the body.

"Another body," He stated simply. "But no one we know," Robin said. Aqualad shrugged his shoulders. He obviously had no clue as to whose body this was either. He walked over next to Beast Boy, who nodded at him quickly. Aqualad returned the gesture, and then turned his gaze over to Speedy. "No one has any idea who this is?" Speedy asked. Everyone looked down at the teen. Blonde hair, matted with dark red blood. Nothing else really looked normal on him. The decay and frozen thing did not mix.

"How could a body have gotten in our tower?" Starfire asked. There was still no answer to that question, so everyone just gave a shrug. "And one more thing," Cyborg said, waving his hand to where the generator should have been. "It's gone, how?" Raven asked. Cyborg shrugged. It really made no sense to him either, so he just tightened his hold around Bumblebee, whose sobs had slowed after everyone else appeared. She looked up into Cyborg's face. He knew what she wanted, to go home.

"What are we gonna do now?" Cyborg asked. "I was thinking maybe stick together, it's obviously been a mistake to split up," Robin said. The group looked uneasy at this, and Aqualad spoke for them all. "I don't trust a single one of you," He said. No one got angry. No one seemed upset. Almost all of them agreed. Everyone there was a suspect. Cyborg and Bumblebee were the only ones who could vouch for each other, and there was no proof that they both weren't in on it.

"So what? I'ts back to separating? This is ridiculous!" Speedy yelled. He just couldn't take it anymore. They were all very smart teens, but it was just plain idiotic to keep splitting up like this. Their friends were dying, and most of deaths occured when they were alone. Speedy was starting to get frustrated with how everyone was acting. He trusted them all. How could a hero be a killer? It just didn't make any sense. They'd have to be mad just to do anything of the sort. Then again, Beast Boy always seemed a little off that wall to Speedy... but still.

"Well if none of us are willing to stick together, it's our only choice," Robin said. Speedy let out a snarl and stomped off. Aqualad slowly back away and followed. The others stood still for a moment, before Raven teleported herself away. Starfire flew off. Robin gave Beast Boy a pat on the shoulder, then trudged up the stairs. Cyborg and Bumblebee left, holding each other. Beast Boy was left all alone with the body. He tapped it with his boot one more time, laughing out of nerves as he left the room as well.

000

Nearly an hour after the two Titans found the body in the basement, the killer was still stalking around. They knew who they were going to take out next. It only made sense to take at least one of them out. Cyborg and Bumblebee were the only members of the team that had stuck together. Something had to be done, to one or both of them. They had been walking around in the shadows, occasionally stopping to look for the one they feared most. It was the Titan they least wanted to run into, but they would die as well... in the end perhaps.

'WWJD' They thought to themselves. "What would Johnny do," The killer whispered out loud. "Johnny" was anyone's killing idol. A comic book character that was known as a very harsh murderer. He had shown the killer how much fun killing could be. But this wasn't about fun. No, this was about something completely different. Revenge? No. More like... making people get what they truly deserve. Even if the killer was wrong, it was too late now. A third of the team was dead.

The murderer turned the corner, trying to plan out who they would kill last. It was a hard choice. Everyone left was a danger to them. They needed a plan, and a good one. They had really done this on a spur of the moment thing. Not really. The thoughts of killing the Titans had developed in their head over the past couple weeks, and they had only just decided to do it tonight, with everyone there. A mistake to try and take them all on? No, not at all. After all, none of them held trust with one another anymore, so they were glad to know that.

The killer stood still for a few moments, trying to think of where Cyborg and Bumblebee might have headed to. If Cyborg was allowed to get a small recharge, it would be a hell of a lot harder to do this. His sensors would give them away no matter where they were hiding. And if he got a chance to fix his light, hiding would be a hell of a lot harder as well. Perhaps they should kill Cyborg before Bumblebee. "Whichever one gets in my way first," They decided as they walked on.

The killer ended up in the main room. It was empty. They looked out the window. The storm was still going strong. This was a good thing for the killer. If it was a raging area of death and destruction out there, then no one would dare try and leave the tower. None of them could survive the harsh weather. The killer place a hand against the glass. It was freezing cold. The temperature was dropping as it grew late. "Good," They said. Then the killer turned around. It was time to begin their next attack.

**Cyborg's View**

Bumblebee and him didn't go very far. They had relocated themselves into a training room. It looked as if no one had been there in ages. Well, it was their least used room for training. Beast Boy occasionally went down to it to train alone. He had been that a lot lately. It was kind of strange. Perhaps that beast inside of him had messed him up more than they originally thought. Cyborg shook the thought away. He didn't want to think of his best friend as a killer.

Bumblebee had finally calmed down to a point where he didn't have to hold her to get her to stop screaming. He missed it a little. Cyborg kind of had a thing for her, ever since his little tenure at the H.I.V.E. She was sitting on a bench while Cyborg messed around with the weights. All the of the things in here were far too light for him to have any difficulty with, so he turned around and joined her on the bench, putting an arm around her slowly. She didn't object.

"Don't try to tell me that things will be okay, we both know that things could end bad instead of good," She said sadly. Cyborg sighed, pulling her closer and leaning his head down on hers. It was a shame to see the team breaking apart like this. Someone must really hate them to do something so evil. Cyborg knew who the usual suspects were. Slade. Red X. Perhaps a villain that they had taken down before. It could be someone with powers, trying not to reveal who they were. There were a million suspects.

"Okay, things might not be okay. I can't promise that we'll both make it out of here alive, but I can promise that I'll make our time together fun," He said. Bumblebee looked up at him and smiled, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. Cyborg felt mildly shocked for a moment before holding her back, feeling good for the first time all night. Of course, that moment would be blown away by what came next, and Cyborg never even saw it coming.

"Cyborg," Bumblebee said quietly. He looked down at her. Her expression was serious, and it got Cyborg worried. "Do you like me?" She asked. Cyborg froze in his spot, looking down at her nervously. He frowned, trying to not show good emotions. "As a friend, yeah," He answered after a moment. She gave him a small smile. "Only as a friend?" She asked, getting onto her knees to look taller. He gulped. "Uh- yeah..." He answered. Bumblebee smiled and leaned forward, stopping just before his lips. Cyborg couldn't help it. He kissed her.

It was amazing. So amazing that he held his human eye open for a moment in surprise. His first kiss was better than he expected, as she pulled him closer and wrapper her arms around him tightly. He snapped his eye shut, placing a hand behind her head to kiss her easier. He felt her tongue slide into his mouth, and did the same with his own tongue. Cyborg felt her back away, his mouth hanging open in surprise. "Only as a friend, huh?" Bumblebee said and laughed. Finally, he smiled. "I lied," He said. And then they both began to laugh.

Bumblebee collapsed on top of him, laughing hard and holding her sides as he tried to keep her up. But Cyborg was laughing too hard as well, his human eye watering as he gasper for air. They fell onto the ground together, Bumblebee landing on top of him. The silence stopped in an awkward way as Cyborg shot up. "Sorry," He mumbled apologetically. He reached his hand out, which Bumblebee took. He lifted her up, now smiling at her. Then he saw someone. The killer.

"What is it?" Bumblebee asked quickly. Cyborg had no time to answer her. The killer had raised their arm, and Cyborg saw something shiny in their hand just before it was thrown. Bumblebee jerked slightly, falling into him. Cyborg looked down. A small blade was sticking out of her back. He grabbed onto her as she began to fall. "Bee!" He yelled. Suddenly another blade shot out, hitting her in the neck. Blood shot out weakly as another blade plunged into her back. Cyborg dropped her to the ground. She was dead. He angrily looked up at the killer, but found a blade flying at him. He raised his arm and blocked it, the knife sticking into his metal arm. The killer turned to run.

"Oh no you don't!" Cyborg yelled. He ran forward, lunging and grabbing onto the killer's arm. They turned around, shoving Cyborg back and raising their hand. "You..." Cyborg whispered. Something flew out, smashing Cyborg into the wall and pinning him against it. He struggled to free himself. The killer walked forward, and Cyborg saw them in the dim emergency lights for the first time. Then he began to scream for help.

**Speedy's View**

Simply put, he was freaked. Everyone was acting like an idiot. The smartest thing you can do when a killer is around is stick together. What do they do? They split up! Speedy should have argues more, but he was just so damn mad at everyone. If one of them was the killer, they would never have been able to kill them all off at once. If there was an outside party doing the killing, the too would not be able to kill them all. But here Speedy was, all alone and walking around looking for someone.

Thump! Speedy jerked his head around. There was a loud noise, like metal hitting the floor. He started to walk towards it quickly. It could be the killer, someone in need, maybe even something good! He began to run full speed towards the noise, when he heard a yell. Then he heard another loud thump. He was getting close. Speedy turned the corner, looking around at several possible turns. Then the screaming went off. He took a right. "Hello?" He yelled loudly. A scream came in reply. Speedy ran to the end of the hall, throwing open a door. He stumbled back as something crashed into him, and he heard footsteps running away. But Speedy quickly focused on what was going on in that room.

He stared open mouthed at the sight in front of him. Cyborg was hanging limply in the air against a wall, something holding him up. He looked down in front of Cyborg on the ground, and felt horror consume him as he saw Bumblebee on the ground. She was bleeding badly, and she looked dead already. Speedy heard footsteps behind him, and he turned to see Robin and Starfire running towards him. They to stopped in the room, gazing in shock as the sight. "No," Starfire said. She turned to look at Robin as Cyborg groaned. Then everyone turned to look at what was holding Cyborg against the wall. A very large red x.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Red X. Hurray. But is it really Red X? Someone in the suit maybe? Who knows? I do! I began writing this a few days ago and now I finally finished. I just wasn't in the mood to do any writing until recently. I finally updated though! And it's only been... two and a half weeks. Longest time that I've gone. Oh well, don't worry. I'll be updating much much sooner. Unless I get depressed, which is likely with how my friendship is going with someone... Too bad! Review please._

_Next Chapter: The Titans gather once again, and this time the questions are focused on Robin and his old alter ego... Red X. But did Robin do it? Or is it someone else?_

_"Woah woah woah, slow down there. There's a New Mexico?"_

_-SinFire_


	7. Accusations Galore

_I'm getting slower every time I think. I once again shall aplogize for taking so long to update. I'm so lazy... I meant to do it two days ago, but when you get depressed, it's not very easy to get inspired. I am feeling pretty good write now, because I had the greatest come back in poker history yesterday. I won the tournament by doing that... so I'm extra happy, and by extra I mean happy for the first time in ages. It feels good. It's three in the morning and I'm going strong... it will probably be five by the time I hit the ending author's note. Not many chapters lefts. Well, like four. We're coming down to it here. Many of you have guessed Robin, some Starfire. Looks likie Red X is the big contender at the moment. But would I really be so unoriginal? Maybe I would, but you'll just have to wait and see at the conclusion. I'm going to stop rambling right now, just go on and enjoy the chapter. And what a chapter name this is! Before I forget, a special thanks to Absolutely pointless for a certain idea in this chapter. Can't say what._

_I do not own Teen Titans._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 7: Accusations Galore

**Cyborg's View**

Cyborg's head hung down low, his eyes shut so that he didn't have to stare at Bumblebee's dead body. No one had said much of anything since they had entered the room. They all just stared at him. Cyborg snapped to life, struggling against the huge x that held him in place against the wall. He stopped as he heard more footsteps, and Raven walked into the room. Her eyes widened as she sared at him, and she quickly used her powers to free Cyborg from the grasp of the x. He hit the floor and stood up quickly, then roughly grabbed Robin by his uniform and pulled him forward.

"Red X Robin? Is there something you haven't been telling us? Did you make another suit? Or is there something else going on?" Cyborg asked angrily. The other Titans stared at him in shock, Robin included. "What the hell are you talking about?" The Boy Wonder asked back. Cyborg laughed. "As if you don't know! Red X did this, so either he's killing us off, or it's you. And if I remember correctly, you locked that belt away tightly, so there's no way he could have gotten it!" Robin shoved Cyborg back, stepping away from everyone.

"I didn't do this, you guys know I didn't!" Robin said in his defense, raising his hands into the air. Cyborg took a few steps forward, calming slightly. He stopped moving towards Robin, then looked back at Bumblebee. "But why would Red X have done this?" Cyborg said quietly. "Red X did not do this," A naive voice said from the back of the room. They all turned to look at Starfire, who was staring at the floor. Cyborg's mouth hung open as Speedy leaned in closer, his head turned to the side as if he was trying to hear her better. "What?" Raven asked.

"Red X could not have done this," She said. "Star... what do you mean?" Robin said slowly. The alien girl looked at them all sadly before speaking. "I found the Red X suit in my room a couple of weeks ago," She said. "You what!?!" The group yelled. Starfire jumped in surpise, and she began to twirl a finger through her hair. "The suit appeared on my bed one morning, just before Slade was spotted again, and I went to return it, but Beast Boy told me that he would handle it. Then he locked it up," She told them. Just then, the green teen himself walked into the room with a happy, "Hey guys!" They turned to face him.

"You put the Red X suit away and didn't bother to tell us?!" Cyborg yelled. Beast Boy looked around the group in fear, his eyes lingering on Robin for a moment. "I didn't want to worry anybody. It's not like it mattered anyways," Beast Boy said. Robin stepped up to him. "I've been saying that Red X may have been in on plans with Slade and you didn't want to mention that his suit was now in our possesion?" The Boy Wonder questioned quickly. Beast Boy laughed, placing a hand behind his head. "You were all so uptight about things... I thought that it might be better!" The entire room let out angry cries as he awkwardly laughed again.

"Lets go and check this out," Speedy suggested. No one seemed to object to this, so Robin led the way to the room where he had stored the belt and the Red X suit. Beast Boy stepped forward and typed in the code to the large door that the suit was behind, then opened it slowly. The group stared at the open door blankly. "It is not there!" Starfire said surprised. Everyone looked at Beast Boy, who shrugged innocently. "Hey, don't blame me! I put it in here!" Cyborg turned back to Robin. "Well Robin? Get the belt," Cyborg ordered. Robin sighed and opened a safe in the wall, then slammed it shut. "Let me guess, not there?" Raven said. Robin nodded.

"So clearly somebody here is hiding something, but the question is... who?" Speedy asked. He slowly pulled out something from his pouch of arrows... a real live arrow. "Is that real?" Robin asked. Speedy nodded as he pulled out his bow. "I found it in one of your little storage rooms, thought I might need it," He replied. The other stepped away from him cautiously. "I'm not going to use it on any of you, this is saved for the killer," Speedy said. The Titans relaxed as Cyborg glared at Robin. He as sure that the Boy Wonder was up to something.

"Robin... that suit was made for you, so it has got to be you doing this," He said to his leader. Robin stared at him, a sad look on his face, but his looks turned stony. "Well I have some information for all of you. That suit could fit anyone. It fits to the person who wears it. Hell Cyborg, it could fit you if you stretched it enough," He said. Robin crossed his arms and stared them all down. "And in case you thought otherwise, it doesn't take a genius to control the suit's abilities," He added. The group was speechless, as they suddenly all realized that everyone was once again a suspect. Without a word, Cyborg watched as Robin turned around and walked away quickly, Beast Boy following.

"So... that sure made me feel like an idiot," Cyborg said to break the tension. Speedy let out a long sigh. "I'm getting aggrivated," He said in a grumpy voice. Cyborg had to agree with that, but that didnt stop him from laughing a little. "Getting? A bit slow man," He said. Speedy smiled weakly, then looked over at Starfire, who was looking exceptionally sad. Raven was whispering to her. Cyborg caught a few words and had to agree. It wasn't her fault, even if she did feel responsible. But he couldn't help but wonder why her and Beast Boy both didn't bother to tell anyone about the suit. It seemed odd.

Raven was slowly moving towards the door, stopping every few feet and staring back at Starfire. Cyborg couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking with that sad look on her face, as Raven very rarely showed emotion. For a moment he felt unimaginable pain as he remembered Bumblebee's death. But he shook it out of his head and walked away slowly, leaving Speedy and Starfire alone with one another. He needed to be alone as well.

**Speedy's View**

Now he was alone with the naive Tamaranian girl. In any other situation, this might have been a gift. But she had just pole vaulted her way onto number one on his list of suspects. Sure, she seemed innocent, but that didn't mean shit to Speedy. He was going to find out everything that he could. Turning towards her, he put on a serious look. It was stern, but he kept his eyes a different way. He didn't want to freak her out too much, now did he?

"I'm just curious about one thing Starfire," He said to her, smiling for a brief moment as she looked at him. "Yes? What is it?" She asked. He cheered on the inside that she was willing to answer his questions. "Why exactly didn't you tell anybody about that suit?" He asked. He could tell that she had been expecting such a question, and for a moment she was obviously thinking. She eyes lit up though a moment later. "Beast Boy said that it would be better if we did not tell the others," She answered. "Beast Boy..." Speedy whispered thoughtfully. "Thanks," He said. Starfire nodded, then flew away.

Speedy stood up slowly, analyzing the possible suspects. Cyborg was out of the picture... or was he? Speedy couldn't rule out two killers, but he decided that it was unlikely. As for himself, Speedy knew that he wasn't killing anybody. "So that leaves... Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, Robin, and Aqualad," He said. Speedy highly doubted that his own friend Aqualad had done anything, but he wasn't quite off the hook. He had been acting suspicious the entire time. Could just be paranoia.

Speedy, ever so slowly, made his way out of the room. It almost seemed to him like he had overlooked something. He held the real arrow in his hand, absentmindedly caressing it slowly. He vaguely wondered if he would ever need to use such a weapon. None of his arrows were exactly deadly. They could hurt someone badly, yes, but kill them? No. This arrow though... it could do some real damage. Speedy decided to save it for when the killer came for him, which was inevitable no doubt.

Making his way up a couple of floors quickly, Speedy found himself staring at the dim emergency lights as he walked through the halls. It kept his mind off of the fiasco that was going on with the Titans. He walked right by an open door, and was near the end of the hall before he noticed the noises. Like two people fighting. One of them was yelling. Speedy turned back and ran, pulling out the other and getting it ready. He rushed through the open door, then crashed through the next door and stared at the sight that greeted him.

Robin was in the middle of a fight. Speedy looked at his opponent in shock. It was indeed Red X. The black suit with a red x on the chest, and the mask. X looked over at where Speedy was standing, then raised his hand. X fired an x out, and Speedy jumped to the side, barely avoiding it. He turned back just in time to see X kick Robin to the ground, then rush towards Speedy. He quickly took out the real arrow and got it ready. X took out a butcher knife and jumped into the air, throwing it down. Speedy rolled to the side and fired his arrow. The killer whipped out a blade and knocked the arrow down to the ground. X hit the floor and took off running. Speedy looked back at Robin, who nodded. Then he took off, grabbing the fallen arrow from the floor.

Red X had gotten a good head start on Speedy. He was already around the corner. Speedy turned it, once again readying the arrow. He jumped back quickly as a machete swung through the air in front of him. X had been waiting for him to turn the corner. Speedy dropped his bow and the arrow to the floor, flipping back and kicking the killer's hand up. He landed and stared at X for a moment. They locked gazes for one more second, and then X turned around and cloaked, leaving Speedy on the floor alone. He listened for footsteps, then carefully picked up his bow and put away the arrow. Then he turned around and went to go help Robin.

Speedy had heard about Red X from Robin before. He was apaprently very gifted with martial arts, and he knew how to use the suit well. According to the Boy Wonder, X was almost as good as himself when it came to hand to hand combat. This meant that X could probably take on Speedy. He put his bow over his arm as he entered the room where Robin was. "I guess you got lucky," Speedy said with a smile. But it faded as he saw that Robin was gone. "Robin?" He questioned. He spun around, seeing if he was anywhere in the room. No. He was no where to be found. "Not good..." He whispered. Speedy turned around and took off running.

Something was definitely up. Red X... could he actually be the one behind it? It didn't make much sense to Speedy. His suit had turned up at Titans tower... then Beast Boy locked it away without a word... and then the killings started. So either someone was dressing up as X, or Red X had come to reclaim he suit. But why would he have given it up in the first place? It just didn't make sense that it was the actual Red X. He had decided on it now though. It was a Titan doing this. But until Speedy knew for sure, he was going to call this person Red X.

Raven? It seemed unlikely. She rarely ever used her hands to fight, at least to his knowledge. But it was possible. What better way to throw everyone off than to change your fighting style? And she had mental problems apparently. Starfire? She too was a possibility. Fast, strong, good fighter. She could just as easily be the killer as anyone. Robin? Well, he was off the hook for now. Unless that fight was staged, Robin was no longer a suspect. Cyborg too could not be considered. He had been too much, and plus, Red X was far too small to be Cyborg. As for Beast Boy, he too seemed likely. He had done some suspicious stuff. Aqualad was on the bottom of Speedy's suspects. He might be paranoid, but Aqualad was no killer.

"I hate being a hero sometimes," Speedy grumbled. All this information was boggling his mind. Why couldn't the Titan doing all this killing just be a man and show themselves? 'Or a woman' He thought to himself. Speedy looked out a passing window, wishing that the day would come and the storm would die. He let out a sigh as he got his bow in a better position. He didn't want to be surprised if he could help it.

**Aqualad's View**

He had been avoiding everyone for a while now. He knew that he had been a suspect, ever since they had discovered him with HotSpot's uniform in his hands. But he didn't kill anybody. He was a hero, protector of the sea. He couldn't harm another living person that was good. 'But not everyone here is good. One of them is up to something' He thought. Aqualad hated to think it, but ever since he gained some of his sensible side back, he had decided that a Titan was more than likely behind it. And it was one of the ones who lived in this tower, he was sure of it.

"Let's analyze what you know," He said quietly. He raised a finger. "They knew where to find weapons," Aqualad said, then grinned. He too had found the weapons. They were in a room, out in the open. He grabbed a blade and ran for it. Aqualad raised a second finger. "They got rid of the generator," He said. Someone obviously knew what to do with it. "And three... they know their way around," He finished. Aqualad had been in the tower before, but he didn't kow his way through the tower that well. For those three reasons, he thought it was a Titan. "But which one...?" He asked himself.

Aqualad got to the bottom floor and sat on the hard ground. He vaguely wondered if anyone else had died. He had heard yelling earlier, loud thumps as well. But he didn't bother to check it out. Aqualad wasn't in the mood to check what all the commotion was about. He would just be accused more. But there was something else that was bothering him. Was he possibly the only one left? He hadn't hear anything for a long time. "It's probably because you hide down here all the time," He whispered. The bottom floors had been his safe spots, as most of the killings occured higher up.

Aqualadstood up and walked over to the large door and grabbed onto the middle part. Using his immense strength, he pried it open slowly. He was greeted by a blast of brisk cold air. The howling winds rushed into the room along with freezing rain. Though the water was mildly relaxing to himself, he knew that even he would get tired of this. He quickly slammed the door shut, or as quick as he could shut a huge door. Now sopping wet from the brief seconds with the door open, he trudged over to the couch and sat down.

His mind needed a rest. Maybe a short nap on the couch wouldn't hurt him. As much as he knew it was a bad idea, he had the feeling that the killer wasn't a complete ass hole. In other words, he believed that the killer wasn't a wuss, and that they would prefer to fight Aqualad awake.Then he rested his head against the couch back for a moment, sliding a finger along the blade in his pocket.

It happened too quick for words. Aqualad heard a noise behind him, and he turned to see what it was. A thin wall of black and red stared him in the eyes, and he barely had time to move as a machete tore through the couch and his shoulder. Then, in one movement, it was pulled out. He threw himself to the ground in pain, clutching his shoulder and rolling around. But he quickly came to his senses,flipping over and standing up before the killer could strike again. He stared at his attacker.

"Red X, right?" He asked. Aqualad had recognized the killer right away as Red X. He had heard the description a hundred times. But this wasn't actually Red X, he knew it. And sure enough, "X" shook his head no. Aqualad laughed. "Someone else in the suit I'm guessing?" He asked. Red X nodded his head. Suddenly, X could no longer actually be referred to as X, nor as a he. It could be anybody inside of that suit. Guy. Girl. Alien. Didn't matter. Alls that mattered to Aqualad was that he was staring at death right now.

Aqualad took his hand from his shoulder and brought it to his pocket. He grabbed the handle of the knife and readied himself. The killer didn't move. They just stared at each other for a moment, but then Aqualad struck first, whipping out the knife and throwing it accurately at the killer's chest. But the killer leaned back and to the side, the knife missing and stabbing into the wall, then throwing the machete before Aqualad could react. It landed in his chest deeply, blood squirting out and splattering on the ground. Aqualad stayed standing for a moment, and then slumped to the ground, barely alive.

The killer walked over to Aqualad calmly. They stepped on his stomach, applying some weight and making the teen cough up blood. The killer leaned down and grabbed the machete's handle, then twisted it. Aqualad's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his last breath ended. The killer pulled out their weapon, and then kicked Aqualad over. It was time to move on to bigger prey.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I'm highly disappointed with myself for how this chapter came out. I think it was a little rushed at the start, and it didn't get better until near the middle. But I'll post it, because I don't like to leave people waiting. If you agree that this chapter was not very good, I'm truly sorry for not making it better. Hopefully the next one will be a huge improvement. As for me, I'm going to get a start on the next chapter to my other story, titled "A New Titan", and then I may sleep for an hour. I mine as well say it since it is that time of year. Merry Christmas to all that celebrate it. Uh- to any who don't celebrate it, happy new year? It's a week away, but it will have to do. I'm off, review if you wish to._

_Next Chapter: With only six Titans left, Speedy continues his search for the true killer. But now "X" has their sights set on the fast thinking teen. Can Speedy survive another encounter with the killer?_

_"Sometimes I close my eyes, and dream I'm in a different life"_

_-SinFire_


	8. Falling Star

_Ah... my faithful readers. Well, maybe not so faithful, but close to it. It's two in the morning here in surprisingly warm Michigan. I have to leave for school in five hours. Why am I awake you ask? Because I don't sleep dammit! When I do sleep, it is on accident, pure and simple. I'm getting my online privelages destroyed pretty much. I'll be able to write, and update. My livejournal will get updated as well. But I won't be able to talk to be online every day like I used to be able to. Not for a little bit at least. I hope this all blows over soon. I'll go insane is I can't talk to people like **Tawreh, Absolutely pointless, and Krazy4Robin. **And I'm just naming a few. I can name plenty other of people I'm gonna miss. So... just read and review please. It would make me feel way better if I got a tons of reviews. Thanks for reviewing this much so far. Read on. Time to cross off a big suspect._

_I do not own Teen Titans..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 8: Falling Star

**The Killer's View**

The killer was cloaked, and they walked around the tower silently. Aqualad had come close to actually defeating them. They never expected that he could move that fast. If the killer wasn't ready for it, Aqualad might have been the savior for the Titans. Instead he was just another dead hero. 'And he would not be the last' The murderer thought as they walked up the stairs.

They hadn't bothered to take out any of the main Titans. It would happen sooner or later. Surely one of them had something to do with it as well. It just wouldn't make sense if they didn't. No... more than one of them was in on it, the killer was sure of that much. But what if they were wrong? They didn't like to think of it. That would mean that they had made a horrible mistake. 'No time for regret, only murder' The Killer thought.

It would all come to an end soon, it truly would. There weren't many left. They had almost been caught, and had almost been defeated by several Titans. But it was time to take the others down. They had gone through too much to fail now. Only one Titan would be spared, and for good reason. Unless they got in the way, that one Titan would be very vital to the killer's survival. If they died... things could get tricky. But it wouldn't happen. The Titan knew better than to get in trouble, at least with the killer. They wouldn't be a problem.

Suddenly they jumped to the side. Someone was rushing down the stairs in their direction. The killer saw Speedy turn the corner, running down the stairs quickly. Where was he going? Perhaps he had a lead of some sort. The killer watched him for a moment before following him, jumping down steps. Speedy cast a glance over his shoulder as the killer landed, and he froze. The murderer didn't move, afraid that Speedy would see them. They looked down at the belt on the Red X suit... if it gave out now, Speedy would have to die. But the archer turned around, bounding down the stairs and into the main room.

"Aqualad!" He yelled. The killer reached the botoom and stared at Speedy, who was yelling for his friend. He was not going to be happy when he- "Oh no..." Speedy suddnely said. The killer smiled. Looks like he had found the lifeless corpse of the brave teen hero. Speedy bent over him, checking for a pulse. Nothing, the killer knew that much. Speedy got up sadly, obviously wiping a tear away at his best friend on the ground. The killer turned quietly, and saw Raven come down the stairs.

"He's dead, like I told you, correct?" She asked. Speedy turned towards her, sadly nodding slowly. The killer watched in surprise as Raven walked forward, and Speedy collapsed into her arms, crying. They wanted to laugh, wanted to ridicule him. He was crying? Perhaps the killer was wrong about this. Maybe Speedy wasn't in on it. 'No... he is. Even they have to cry over losing one of their own. They were friends, after all...' The killer thought, still smirking at the "great" Speedy weeping. Suddenly, Raven turned around sharply, and stared right at them.

"The killer. Whoever it is... they are inside this room with us. And they're very happy," She said. The murderer stared at her blankly. It was like she was reading their mind! 'Raven... developing her powers still. Damn her...' The killer thought. They took a cautious step back, ready to run if she tried anything tricky. "Where is he?" Speedy asked angrily. He sounded hungry for murder as well. "I'm not so sure it's a he," Raven said. The killer smiled again, then uncloaked.

"You!" Speedy yelled. They nodded slowly, then raised a hand. Raven did the same. "Don't even try it," She said. The killer smiled widely before raising their other hand and firing two x's out. Speedy rolled out of the way, just in case. But Raven blasted the one to pieces, the other going low and wrapping around her legs. Then the killer took off and ran. "Go!" Raven yelled. Then they heard Speedy run, and he wasn't far behind the killer. No, not at all.

The tried to cloak. It wouldn't work. They silently cursed, smashing the belt and trying to make it function properly. Speedy wasn't far behind. They managed to keep up their pace, chancing a glance and seeing Speedy readying an arrow. They looked back, and found Raven suddenly in front of them. The killer reacted quickly grabbing onto the goth girl and throwing her back into Speedy. Thenthere wasan oof of surprise, and they smiled, turning around. Both heroes laid on the ground. They quickly jumped into the air, hitting the belt one more time and cloaking. It was about damn time that thing worked when they wanted it to.

**Cyborg's View**

He was depressed, very depressed. It had all happened so fast. Why hadn't he done anything to stop it? Red X had come up from behind her, throwing the knives quickly and accurately. If Cyborg hadn't been so interested in going a little further with Bumblebee, she might still be alive. But he wasn't focused, and that had cost his love interest her life. This is why he wasn't a good hero. This is why he always debated leaving the Titans. But it didn't matter now. It didn't look as if the Titans would make it through this one, even if not a single Titan on his team had died...

Cyborg was sitting alone in a storage room. There was a box of weapons on the floor. Several items were missing, that much was obvious. Perhaps this was the room the killer had raided for his or her weaponry. Red X... it wasn't him. He was only out for himself. He wouldn't go this far just for a belt. This was a Titan, Cyborg knew it. Someone that had gone over the edge. Raven? Robin? BB? They all seemed to be on the edge at times. Raven with her emotions. Robin with his paranoid Slade obsession. And Beast Boy... he had just been acting strange lately. But could any of his friends really do something this horrible? Cyborg liked to think not.

How he wished this party never got started. How he wished he hadn't sent out those invitations. And oh how he wished this storm had gotten violent earlier. No one would have been here, they all wouldn't have died. Cyborg had a feeling that the killer was waiting for this party to do it. He had a feeling that they wanted everyone there. Cyborg was no Boy Wonder, but he could do his detective work just fine. If only he was charged...

He didn't bother to recharge his batteries after Bumblebee died. He had smashed the old pack to bits after they had found the body. And then he completely forgot about it. Now he just didn't care. The killer could walk in right now and finish Cyborg off, and he wouldn't even care. What was the point of caring if everyone that you care about is read? Bumblebee was gone... and this killer wasn't going to stop at her. They were going to kill everyone, and Cyborg knew it.

He picked up something from the floor... a weapon he didn't know they even had a hold of. An actual gun. There were guns that emitted painful lasers, the ones that Slade's robots carried. They could stun you real good. Sure, they hurt like hell, but it was nothing compared to what this gun could do. It was loaded, one bullet. Cyborg stared at it, wondering what to do. He didn't want to live. He didn't want to die. But if he lived, what would it be for? Nothing, that's what. And if he was going to die anyways, it mine as well be a suicide, not a murder.

Cyborg brought the gun up, opening his mouth and putting it in just a little. He sat there for several moments, not sure if he should go through with it or not. Maybe this was the right decision, maybe not. But he knew that it was what he wanted, what he craved. He put very little pressure on the trigger, closing his eyes roughly. It was now or never, he knew that much. His heart beating strong, Cyborg prepared to kill himself. "Don't," Someone in front of him said.

Cyborg opened his eyes slowly, and saw Raven watching him. She looked frightened by the position Cyborg was in. He took the gun out of his mouth slowly, then crushed it in his hand. What he was doing was stupid, that much suddenly seemed clear to him. But it still seemed stupid to stick around and wait for a killer to finish him off. He looked up at Raven, smiling. "I wasn't gonna," He said, making his fake smile go wider. Raven reached forward, touching his arm where skin was.

"You're hurt," She said sadly. Cyborg looked at her, very confused. He hadn't been touched, at least not to a point where he felt pain. "What are you talking about? I'm fine," He said. Raven shook her head slowly, her hand slowly retracting. "No... I mean on the inside. You're sad," She stated. He stared at her blankly. Her powers were developing, and much faster than he could have ever imagined. Cyborg didn't mention it, but instead nodded. She was one hundred percent right.

"I know, but I'll live," He told her. Cyborg could tell that Raven wanted to try and help him, that she wanted to reach out. But he knew that it clashed with her reputation of being cold and selfish. "I know. You're strong, you'll be fine," She said instead. Cyborg smiled, for real this time. "Anything new?" He asked, hoping to hear the best. Raven's head drooped, and she put up her hood slowly, then stood up. Cyborg got up as well.

"Aqualad is dead. X got him on the first floor," Raven said. Cyborg laughed. "As if X is really doing this," He said. Raven shook her head. "I know he isn't, and I'm going to find out who is," She said. Cyborg sighed. "Anything else happen?" He asked her. Raven shrugged. "We almost caught the killer. Speedy had them on the run, and I managed to get in front of them as well, but they escaped. We're getting closer I think. If I could have just touched them somehow, on the skin, I could have gotten a read," Raven said. Cyborg shrugged. "Maybe next time," He replied with hope in his voice.

"I say we get out of here. We need you Cyborg, you're valuable in our effort to catch the murderer," Raven said. Cyborg smiled. That really made him feel good inside. "Thanks Rae," He said, a fearful look coming on his face as he realized that he had called her Rae. "You get away with it, this time..." Raven said with a smile. Cyborg chuckled, walking out of the room with her. He took one last look at the crushed grun on the ground as he left, regretting ever debating what he had...

**Speedy's View**

God, he had gotten so close. He had gotten so fucking close. The killer thought they were so crafty, getting away like that. They had gotten lucky, it was as simple as that. Speedy was not in the mood to mess around. Perhaps he was taking the situation too lightly earlier. Now he was pissed though, much more than before. His best friend was dead, and for what? Probably just because some psycho wanted to get a kick out of the Titans suffering. But Speedy was going to find out who this psycho was, even if he had to die trying.

Raven and him had exchanged a few angry words with one another after X had tossed her into him. She had gotten in the way. Speedy was doing just fine without her. "Stupid bitch, get in my way next time and I'll kill you myself," He said angrily. Speedy stopped, then smacked himself in the face. He was acting like a moron. Raven was helping him, simple as that. She might have gotten in the way, but it didn't matter. This killer was gonna die, sooner or later. They had only delayed the inevitable.

Speedy was nearing the top floor, and he was tired. There were a lotta stairs in Titans Tower, he knew that. But this many? Damn, it was making him exhausted. If the killer came by right now, he would have no chance to stop them. Speedy leaned against the wall for support panting heavily. Creak...! A loud creak went off nearby, and his head snapped around the corner. Someone was coming. He readied his bow, the real arrow loaded and ready. He pointed it directly in front of him, ready to get the bastard once and for all. They turned the corner and...

"Oh!" A surprised voice sqeauked. Speedy's eyes widened for a moment. No, it was not Red X. Not even close. Speedy lowered his bow slowly, then removed the arrow and put it away. He let out a deep breath as he cracked his knuckles and stared into the scared face of the "killer." Then he smiled at her widely, trying to ease her tension. She looked scared half to death. Speedy sat down on a stair, and motioned for the girl to sit down with him. She did so, but slowly.

"Starfire... I almost killed you, I hope you know that," Speedy said. The tamaranian girl smiled nervously, chuckling as she looked at him. "I am sorry. I was just trying to go up a few floors, and I am afraid I did not have the energy to fly anymore. I did not mean to get in your way," She said apologetically. Speedy laughed. The way she talked, so proper and what not, was very amusing to him. "That's just fine," He told her sincerely. He stood up, and offered his hand. She took it hesitantly, but then got up and walked with him.

"I'd better not regret letting you live Starfire, because if you're the killer, this could come back to bite me in the ass," He said. The alien girl looked at him dumbfounded. "It would bite you in your butt? How could it do such a thing?" Starfire asked. Speedy burst out laughing. This girl was a riot. "Nevermind Starfire, it's just a way of words..." He said. She frowned. "I am sorry, Earth beings ways of speaking are still a foreign concept to me at times," Starfire said. Speedy placed a hand on hs shoulder. "You'll learn, don't worry," He told her.

They soon reached the main room, their walk to it in occuring silence. Speedy saw Wildebeest's body in the corner, frowing. He tore his eyes away from the first victim long enough to notice the couch near the window. He took a seat on it, getting comfortable quickly. It felt great to relax. This was really putting a lot of stress on his body. Speedy look up surprised as Starfire took a seat right next to him. Perhaps she was just as interested in him as he was in her. 'A man can dream' He thought to himself. Then he smiled at her.

"You know Starfire, I really like you. I mean... do you know what I mean?" He asked her hopefully. Starfire did not answer. She seemed to be thinking over what he had just said to her. "I like you as well. You are a good friend, and a very nice person," She said. Speedy relaxed considerably, then leaned towards her. "Then I don't suppose you would mind a kiss?" He said softly. Starfire bit her lip, then closed her eyes. Speedy did too, and leaned closer. "Argh!" Speedy let out a growl as he fell to the floor, his head throbbing.

"Damn girl, where did you learn to kiss?" He yelled at her. Speedy look up to find Starfire not even looking at him, but at the black clad figure in front of her, who was looking at Speedy. Red X stood there, clearly ready to kill. There was no weapon on either of the killer's hands. Speedy fumbled to get his bow and arrow out, but the killer took one large step forward and kicked Speedy. The archer flew back several feet, but managed to lift his head. The murderer was going for the kill.

"No, do not!" Starfire yelled. She rushed forward, angrily throwing a punch that the killer barely dodged. They turned, grabbing her by the throat and lifting her up. Then they tossed her down, the alien girl smashing through a glass table. Then the killer turned to focus on Speedy, but he was ready. "Eat this dirtbag," He said queitly. Speedy had gotten out his bow and armed it with the first arrow he could grab... a simple exploding one. He fired the shot high, and it hit the ceiling, which then exploded into several heavy pieces and came crashing down. But Speedy didn't see what happened to the killer. The flash and the smoke blinding him. He coughed, and began to crawl around.

"Starfire?" He called out to her. Speedy heard her moan quietly. Sounded mroe like a painful moan. He found her soon, grabbing onto her and leading her towards the glass, where it was clear. "Are you alright?" He whispered. Starfire didn't answer. She looked too out of it. He helped her stand, then turned to walk away. "No..." She said weakly. He wasn't sure why at first. But suddenly he felt her hands pushed him to the ground, and he ehard the glass break. A scream, a loud one. It was Starfire's. Speedy looked up, and saw the killer. They were looking over the edge of the tower, where the glass had broken. She... she had fallen down.

The killer stared down for a few moments, then turned to Speedy. He qucikly got hs real arrow out, but the killer split, running to the stairs and taking off down them quickly. Speedy put his bow down, and slid over to the edge, looking over carefully. He could barely see her, but Starfire was down there. She hadn't been able to fly away. Speedy let out another deep breath. She was dead, and he knew it. "Thank you," he said quietly. She had saved his life, and now he was going to get the son of a bitch that had ended hers...

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_This chapter kind of seemed darker than the others. Something about Speedy crying, Cyborg's near suicide, and the death of the happiest person ever, seemed unusually dark. Maybe it's because I'm not in a good mood. I liked this chapter much better than the last. It wasn't rushed, and I think it was just written much better. Let's hope the next three are just like it. Oh yeah, by the way, three more chapters for sure. You'll see who lives, who dies, and who the killer is. And hell, you're going to get a huge shock in the final chapter, but we'll talk about that later. Thanks for reading, take care._

_Next Chapter: Speedy finally sees the identity of the true killer, but before he can do a thing about it, he's on the run for his life. Can Speedy escape and tell someone before it's too late?_

_"I know something that you don't know..."_

_-SinFire_


	9. Discovered

_I'm having computer troubles. I went on the computer at around 5:15 PM Sunday, and it just stopped working. My Mom had been on it the three hours previous, so why wasn't it working for me? Well, I never discovered the answer. Alls I know is that for over a day, I have had to deal with constant freezings of my computer at random times. Sometimes it lasts ten seconds. Others it lasts twenty minutes. I have been lucky enough to get the computer to run for over an hour. Now I'm crossing my fingers and hoping to get this updated only a few hours behind when I intended to originally update. Before I forget... Starfire is dead. I know, she can fly. However, she was in a daze from being knocked around, so lets all assume she wasn't in the right state of mind to escape. And, as one person pointed out, you can really only place the blame on one Titan. However... surprises are in store, and you most likely will dislike them. Try to enjoy until that time comes though._

_I do not own Teen Titans._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Chapter 9: Discovered_

**Cyborg's View**

An deafening noise alerted Cyborg. He was walking below the main floor when something above him sounded off. It was a battle. Yells, thumps, explosions. The real party seemed to be upstairs. He quickly pressed himself against the window, trying to look up above him, but that was no use. Cyborg quickly turned back towards the door, where Raven was standing and waiting for him. He nodded at her, and Raven turned to run. Cyborg caught up, and then they took off together.

"Raven, this isn't good! Explosions? Something big is going on, and we're missing all the action!" Cyborg said to her. Raven was no longer running, but floating at the same speed as Cyborg's movements. She calmly floated back wards, her arms crossed as they made their way up the stairs. "If the action is this intense, it may be a good thing that we aren't involved. Not many of us are left," She said quietly. Cyborg almost missed her words, but he caught the bulk of it. He continued to run, now picking up speed.

A loud crash made him stop. The sound of glass shattering happened first, and it was followed by a feminine scream. 'Starfire' Cyborg realized. Him and Raven exchanged worried glances before rushing up the remaining floors. They reached the top quickly. Out of the corner of his eye, Cyborg saw a blur of movement shoot off past him. He raised his hand, but found that his energy was too low to fire a blast. Raven managed to fire off a wave of dark matter, but the killer quickly shot an x out to stop it. There was another explosion, and the room was covered in smoke.

"Starfire!" Cyborg yelled through the haze. He hoped to god that it wasn't someone else who had fallen through the window. At least Starfire knew how to fly. 'Not that it guarantees survival' He thought to himself. Cyborg shook the thought away and decided to breifly activate his heat vision. It only took a moment to locate Speedy, and he went back to normal so as to avoid using too much power. Cyborg got to him first.

"Speedy, what happened?" Cyborg asked. The archer was leaning against an unbroken pane of glass, occasionally looking over the side of the broken window to look down. Speedy jabbed a finger to the ground below. "It was X, he kicked her down there! She's gone!" Speedy yelled over the crash of thunder that went off. Cyborg glanced over the side, unable to really see much in the rain. He could see the outline of someone on the ground. It could be anyone really. But Starfire did scream, and the glass broke... so it had to be her down there. And the fall was too far for anyone to survive.

Raven appeared at Cyborg's side, her hood up as she surveyed the scene. "X is long gone," She muttered. The half human nodded at the goth girl, who began to search the area. Cyborg held out his hand for Speedy to take, but the teen didn't accept the offer. He used his bow as a crutch to slowly get up. Then he took out the real arrow he had been carrying, and he loaded it slowly. Cyborg could tell that he was really upset now.

"I should have done more to help her," Speedy whispered. Cyborg lifted his hand, drawing it back for a moment, but then slowly placing it on his friend's shoulder. The guy needed some comfort. "I'm sure you did all the you could," Cyborg said softly. Speedy shook his head quickly. "No, I didn't. If I had just grabbed the right arrow... we might have got the son of a bitch right there. And I actually thought I had him, but I didn't. Starfire... s-she pushed me out of the way. She saved my life," Speedy queitly spoke. He sounded as if he was about to break down in tears. The archer pulled away from Cyborg, then walked over to Raven.

"You've been sensing him the entire time, haven't you?" He asked her. Cyborg stared blankly at Speedy. This was quite the accusation for him to be making. If Raven had felt somebody thinking violent thoughts, she would have- "Yes." Cyborg's mouth dropped open. Raven knew all this time that someone was up to something, and she didn't tell anybody? He took a few slow, heavy steps forward, still speechless from her answer.

"You mean to tell me that you knew something was going to happen, and you never bothered to even mention it?" Cyborg asked. Raven didn't look away from his look and Speedy's glare. "I wasn't sure if I was imagining or not," She answered simply. Speedy put his bow down slowly, chuckling to himself. "You're a mind reader Raven, you said yourself that you've managed to do it before," Speedy said. Raven frowned. "I know. But lately... I've been having issues," She said. Cyborg perked up. "What kind of issues?" He asked. Raven paused for a moment. "Ones involving my father," She answered. Cyborg knew exactly what she meant.

Raven had explained it to him before. There was some sort of... force inside of her. An evil one. Cyborg never fully understood what it was all about. Her father was an evil demon, and this thing inside her took his form. Apparently, when Raven's emotions get a little out of hand, this force inside of her mind became functional. When this happened, she was definitely now herself. But what exactly did it matter if she was having "issues"? Cyborg was very interested to know.

"And this means...?" Speedy said, implying a question. "It means that there is another voice inside my head that is making me think bad thoughts, and I haven't been sure whether the violent emotions I've been picking up were my own... or the killer's," Raven explained. Cyborg understood now. It all made sense. With this force inside of her head, Raven's new and more advanced mind reading abilities were becoming a difficulty. She ddin't know whether she was picking up the evil side of her thoughts, or somebody else's. Speedy didn't say another word, he just walked towards a door, picking up his bow quickly on the way.

"And where exactly do you think that you're going?" Raven asked him. Speedy gave her a smirk. "Well, while you decide if you're crazy or not, I am going to find this killer and stop him... once and for all." And with that, Speedy left the room, sliding the door shut slowly and leaving Cyborg to wonder whether or not it was safe to be with Raven. Being murdered was one thing... but going insane was another. If she went whacko again, Cyborg did not want to be the one who ended up like Doctor Light.

"You gonna be alright?" Cyborg asked her. He thought he heard a sniffing noise for a moment, but was sure it was his imagination. "I'll be fine," Raven answered in her usuall monotone, offering no leads on how she was feeling. Cyborg knew that she wanted to be alone, so he turned around and headed out a different way then Speedy. He felt like he could use some alone time as well.

**Speedy's View**

It turns out that Raven was a little more unstable than Speedy had originally thought. 'So sue me' He thought to himself. If he had known that she was a danger to not only herself, but him as well... Speedy never would have bothered to have stuck with her when they split up in the beginning. Sure, she hadn't tried to kill him, but she could have. 'Just be glad you didn't say the wrong thing' He told himself. That would have been a serious disaster.

Of course, Raven's emotions weren't the only ones that had been a little jumbled. He had started out very happy to be at the party. It was fun. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. But then Wildebeest turned up dead, and everything changed. Suddenly he became fearful. And when more bodies turned up, his level of fear only increased. Soon he felt almost as afraid as he felt alone. He couldn't trust anybody. Then, just when things got a little better... he found Aqualad dead. His best friend gone, just like that. Now alls Speedy wanted was vengeance for all the heroes that had died on this night.

He once again had his bow armd and ready. No more fooling around, not now. Speedy didn't even want to think of the amount of times he might have had the killer dead if he had been ready. The only time he even got to fire the arrow was when the killer was ready for him. Speaking of ready... "Robin," He whispered. Suddenly the Boy Wonder came into his mind. He hadn't seen Robin since his little encounter with the killer, nor had he seen Beast Boy for a while. And, as far as he was concerned... Beast Boy seemed like a very likely suspect. Once again, Speedy decided to look at what he knew.

'Can change into any animal, no matter how small. This gives him a large advantage to dispose of the generator, stay out of sight, and get around easily. Is apparently a decent fighter when serious, and has greatly improved his abilities since a certain beast incident' Speedy thought slowly. "Wait..." He whispered. Robin had told him about it. The so called beast that arose from Beast Boy after being drenched in those chemicals... what if they affected him mentally? What if he was the one that ws truly unstable? Speedy made a mental note before turning the next corner carefully.

Then he heard footsteps, quiet ones. Speedy looked around the hall that he was in. Nothing but a large box and some metal stairs leading down a floor. But there was somebody near. The echoing sound of shoes on the stairs made him realize that someone was coming up, so Speedy quickly looked for a hiding spot. He saw that the box was his only hope. Speedy rolled past it, then pressed himself to the wall next to it. The person reached the top of the stairs. Then they walked in the opposite direction of the box.

Speedy stuck his head out slightly from the side. Oh, it was him, not the killer. Speedy found it odd how he was walking alone and casually, as if he didn't even expect an attack. The archer crawled out from behind the box slowly, then crept down the hall to follow him. There was something weird going on with this Titan, and he knew it. Speedy mentally wondered if they had found their killer, though they doubted it. Despite what he thought was possible, this just didn't seem to likely. But he followed anyways.

The Titan turned into a room, and Speedy stood up. He quietly ran to the open door, holding himself to the wall and peeking around the edge. He saw no one. Speedy crouched low, then slinked into the room unnoticed. It was full of boxes, and he positioned himself behind a few. The Titan was directly ahead of him, messing around with a bag. What were they up to? Speedy put down his bow, then moved closer for a better view. He watched as the Titan pulled out a black suit and laid it on a box. Then he pulled out a mask, and he put it over his face.

'No way!' Speedy yelled. It was "Red X", though this wasn't who Red X was, not at all. Why this Titan now had Red X's suit was a mystery, but he was using it to kill. Speedy crouched down, then moved back to his bow. The killer really was a Titan. Despite all his suspicions, Speedy never wanted to actually believe that a hero could go this evil. He picked up his bow, fumbling for the arrow so that he could get ready for the kill. They had to be taken down now, even if they had been his friend. Speedy prepared to fire.

Bam! Something knocked Speedy's down to the ground, and his bow clattered to the ground. He his snapped to the killer, who now had the suit fully on and was staring at him lying on the ground. Speedy reached for his bow, but quickly drew his hand back as an x flew out. He rolled back wards, silently wondering what had knocked him over. There was no time to think though, because the killer was running at him. 'Shit!' Speedy's mind yelled, and he took off running. There was no time for his bow.

He ran through the doorway, looking back for a quick second and seeing that he had dropped the rest of his arrows in the door way. 'You don't have a bow now, who needs the arrows!' He yelled in his head. Speedy ran down the hall, once again casting a glance behind him to see the killer standing in the doorway. Speedy stopped for a moment to watch. The killer disappeared through the door again, and Speedy ran. He had to find somebody to tell quick, because he knew who it was now. The only question was... could he find someone in time?

**Raven's View**

She spent a few minutes meditating again. The entire time she was arguing with Speedy and Cyborg, her inner evil voice was telling her to give into her again, to let them take over and show them to never yell at her again. Speedy was being a jerk. She had given him a shoulder to cry on, he should have treated her with some respect. But Raven managed to control herself until Speedy and Cyborg were gone, and her meditation had calmed her significantly. It needed to be done often, or things could get hectic.

Raven yawned for a moment. She hadn't thought about time much, but now she realized that it must have been fairly early in the morning. It wasn't light outside yet, but it was getting there. The storm was calming, and soon they would all be able to get out of Titans Tower alright. 'And so will the killer' She thought. That was true. The killer was a Titan, she could feel it. But she wasn't sure which one it was. Not Cyborg, not Speedy. Beast Boy or Robin? She asked herself. Great. Neither seemed like a killer suspect, being heroes and all. But if she had to choose one, she would say...

"Raven!" She jerked around, staring wide eyed at Speedy, who was running full speed down the hall to her. He stopped in front of her, clearly out of breath. He bent over, his hands on his legs as he began to breath heavily. "I... saw... it was him... the killer... put on the suit..." Speedy managed to say. Raven wasn't sure if she was hearing him right, but it sounded almost as if Speedy was saying that he had seen the killer. She grabbed onto his shoulder and lifted him face to hers.

"Speedy, who was it? Take a deep breath and tell me, we need to know before the storm calms. They'll get away if it does," She said urgently. She heard the voice in her head as her anger rose, but she shook it out. Speedy stood up straight, looking behind him and taking one more deep breath. He pushed her against the wall, staring into her eyes. "I finally got to see who it was. He went into a room full of boxes, and started to change into the suit. But I saw who it was, and he was chasing me. I think I lost him. It doesn't matter though, the killer is-"

Well, Raven never got to hear who the killer was. A sudden explosion sent them both flying. Raven was thrown free of the hallway, a cloud of smoke billowing up into the air and into her face. She coughed loudly, trying to see where Speedy was. "Who?" She called through the dust. There was a quiet noise from far away, then a thump, followed by a weak cry. Raven's heart nearly stopped as she heard someone hit the ground in front of her. She felt around for someone. She found them quickly, someone's hand. Speedy's.

"Speedy?" She asked him. There was no reply. Raven reached up, feeling his face. He was responding at all. She reached down, her hand touching Speedy's chest as the smoke cleared. But there was something not right. Raven looked down, and stared at what was there. An arrow. The real arrow. It was right in the center of Speedy's chest, blood slowly pouring out. Raven clapped a hand over her mouth and looked down the hall, where the killer was standing. Speedy's bow was in his hands, the arrow carrier on the ground empty. The tossed the bow down and turned, then walked away. Raven looked back at Speedy for one brief moment, wishing that she had read his mind instead of waiting for an answer. It was too late now though. She didn't to hear her the killer was, but she would know... soon enough.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I'm quite surprised actually. My computer has been on an hour and a half, and it has not frozen. I'm very shocked. I was going to bring it in to get fixed over the next couple days, but I might not have to now. This is a pleasant surprise. As for the chapter, I really enjoyed writing this one. I forget where I thought up that kill on Speedy. The idea came from somewhere, oh well. In my own opinion, this chapter seemed pretty good. It only took me an hour and a half to write, not even. And I thought that it came out well. Forgive me for any and all spelling mistakes. It's nearing 2 AM and I just studied for exams, I'm a bit off. So, hope you enjoyed the chapter, come back for some more in another week. Thanks for reading, and thanks in advance if you review. One more thing... I'm writing a new Teen Titans fanfic soon called "Death's Design", and it will be posted shortly after this. For an idea on what it's about, read up on the film "Final Destination", as that is where the basic idea is from. Anyways, away with me._

_Next Chapter: Raven goes on the prowl, and finds out some startling information. Soon after, the killer is revealed, and it's a battle between certain Titans. Will the killer manage to finish off the remaining heroes?_

_"I like your shoes... give them to me!"_

_-SinFire_


	10. Fight For Survival

_I'm only a few days behind, but there is a reason. You see, I posted chapter nine a week and a half ago, and I received very little reviews to begin with. I had about four in the first four days. I was thinking 'Maybe everyone lost interest' but I was hoping that wasn't it. Of course, I read fan fictions little home page, and it mentions the emailing alerts being down. They always find a way to mess with us, don't they? In fact, right now, I cant even go on the site. It just won't let me. I'm paranoid I'll get back on it one day, and my account will be deleted, just like it was all those months ago. If my account gets deleted… another SinFire will arise. I still don't know why the old one was deleted. Anywho, there's going to be a part in this chapter that I'm guessing will anger quite a few of you. Or sadden you. Whatever. You'll have to wait and see. Second to last chapter here… stay tuned._

_I do not own Teen Titans._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 10: Fight For Survival

**Cyborg's View**

"Another fuckin' explosion, what is going on here?" Cyborg growled angrily. He had just heard yet another boom go off somewhere in the tower. But he wasn't even going to bother checking this time. It sounded too far off. He couldn't even tell where it came from. Above, he knew that much. But how far? He had no idea. If the killer had gotten another one of them, Cyborg figured that they would be coming for him soon. He would just have to wait and see.

Cyborg slowly lowered himself back into the metal chair that was under him. He let out a deep breath, calming himself. He had gone into his room after leaving Raven, looking at old pictures and what not. It was hard for him to think that he would never see Starfire's smile again, but he would always have the pictures. 'No one else will get to see your smile if you don't make it out of here' He realized. Well then, he would just have to find a way to live long enough until the storm died down.

He sat there for the longest time, his thoughts wandering around inside of his head. Who was the killer? What did they want? Where the hell did that generator go? He wanted to go and look for it, but he was too busy thinking about the biggest question on his mind. How had somebody got past his security on the computer? When the power went out, the backup power should have gone on, but it didn't. Someone had disabled it. That meant that someone had hacked his computer system. But how? That took skill…

"Beast Boy," He whispered. The stupid changeling had been messing around, downloading music and games from the internet. The moron must have given their computer system a dozen virus's… but ones strong enough to mess with the defense Cyborg had put on the computer? 'Probably' He thought. When Cyborg had caught Beast Boy messing around with the main computer last week, he decided to report it to Robin, as he could put an end to some of the green teen's privileges. Robin told Cyborg he would put an end to it, and it seemed to stop. But then again… hadn't he seen Beast Boy on the computer just before the party. Something was wrong here.

"Beast Boy infects the system enough so that even he can get past my codes, then he shuts off the backup power, and security. Then he kills- Wait! What am I doing?" Cyborg let out in a yell. Was he really just thinking that his best friend had done all this? Beast Boy could be unstable at times, he had been through a lot. But he was no killer. Cyborg sighed. He knew that anyone was a suspect, and Beast Boy was at the top of the list. As much as he didn't want to believe it, his best friend could very well of finally gone crazy. 'Bound to happen sometime' Cyborg thought.

He stood up and moved for the door. Opening it, Cyborg walked through quietly. There was one thing that he was very curious about. That damn generator. Besides the computer hacking problem, the whereabouts of the generator had been driving him nuts. Cyborg looped around the back route, sliding down the railing to go a floor lower. He reached the basement stairs quickly, gulping as he took a step down into the darkness. He had to do this, fearful or not.

It really wasn't as bad as he thought. The emergency lights that they had installed lit up the room dimly. It gave off a kind of purple light. Cyborg looked around, eying the spot where the generator was supposed to be. 'Main power… Generator power… Backup power… All out' He counted in his head. All three power supplies were gone. If he could find that generator, and hook it up, they would be golden. He began to search every corner of the room.

Cyborg crept over to where they had found the teenage boy's body. The freezer door was slightly ajar, and that struck him as odd. He opened it a crack staring inside. Nothing but food in there. He looked on the ground in front of him, and noticed a dark stain on the floor. Blood? Cyborg took a closer look. Oh yeah, it was blood, and it looked to have been there a little bit. Well, that guy was frozen solid… he could have been here for a while. Cyborg shuddered, then closed the door. He didn't like the idea of a body being inside the tower without his knowledge.

Cyborg leaned against the wall. Where could it be? Hell it could be outside. The generator wasn't exactly heavy, anyone could have moved it out there. They could have opened the main doors, tossed it out… Pretty much every Titan had the strength to do it. Cyborg turned around, then angrily punched the wall. This was so frustrating. Why the hell would anyone want to kill them? His thoughts shifted to Brother Blood, who had the ability of mind control. What if he…? It was a possibility. Cyborg looked up to the ceiling, eyes shut. "What do you want from us?!" He yelled. He opened his eyes, then felt his mouth drop open.

"How the hell did it get up there?" He said, suddenly laughing. There was the generator, up near the ceiling. It was resting on a steel girder. He laughed loudly. Someone had been pretty smart to move it all the way up there. Cyborg realized that he was running out of power, but they needed this generator. With lights and security back on… the killer would be doomed. Cyborg raised his arm, then propelled it up. It wrapped itself around the girder, and he zipped upwards. Cyborg balanced himself, almost falling, then grabbed onto the generator. 'Now to hook it up' He thought happily. Then he looked down. "This might take a while," He said as he looked at the height he as up. Cyborg positioned the generator comfortably, then began to work his way down.

**?'s View**

They had seen Speedy die. They had watched it. Raven was there, but she was long gone now. Probably off to tell someone what had just happened. He vaguely wondered if she had sensed him watching her, because he had been doing it lately. All the while, he was looking out for Speedy, but it was Raven that was the true threat. Her new ability to sense people's feelings were very useful. And if she touched someone, she could get their thoughts. If she read their mind… Raven would have to die.

This little mission of theirs had without a doubt been a success thus far. Of course, things were not over. Their master plan was not done. It wouldn't be complete until everyone on this team was dead. They were a threat to his new life. Once the Titans were dead and gone, things would be just right for him. Their task was within their reach now, and soon it would be over. 'Unless that storm dies' He thought. If the Titans were able to leave the tower, complications would begin. But that would not happen. He wouldn't allow it. He had worked too hard for this…

He stopped as he passed by Cyborg's door. It was open. He walked in, looking around for the half human. "Cyborg?" He called out. No, he wasn't there. The room looked a little messy. Boxes and frames lying around the room. Picking up an item from the floor, they saw a picture of the team on the ground. He looked at himself, frowning at how happy he looked. Back then, everything seemed perfect. But new feelings had arisen, and they had to be dealt with. 'All in due time' He thought.

Cyborg's chair was out, and he took a seat in it. He thought of the past few weeks. He had trained so much. Training had been a big part of all the Titans life, but now it was more than usual, especially for him. Ever since Terra's betrayal, he had worked to be better. If anything like that happened again, he had wanted to be ready. If one girl was able to take down their entire team, they clearly needed some training. But they had brought her down in the end. Well, she had brought down herself, butt hat was besides the point.

They looked up, shocked. The lights had blinked on for a second. The main computer was broken, so backup power was disabled. That meant- "The generator!" Someone had found where they hid it. 'Cyborg' He thought. His friend had no doubt been looking around for it. He stood up, running out of the room, and towards the main one. They would have to head for the basement, or Cyborg would get it started. 'Then he'll go for the security, and then we're-' "Watch it!" He yelled, his thought process interrupted. He had fallen to the ground. "I'm sorry," said the dry voice of the person who had knocked him over. He looked up and saw Raven, looking sad. He got up slowly, careful to keep his mind clear. "It's fine…" He said slowly. Time to act like he cared.

"What's wrong, Raven?" He asked. The half demon girl looked up at him, then raised her head. She sighed. "Speedy is dead. He saw who the killer was, but he got him," She said. He was smiling on the inside. He knew that the archer was dead. He knew it all too well. "Did he tell you who it was?" He asked. Raven shook her head. "No, the killer got him first," She answered. This time, he really smiled, but it faded quickly. "Lets move," He said, grabbing onto her hand. She let go quickly.

He kept on moving though, only turning around when he didn't hear her following. "Raven?" He asked. She had her hands up on her head, and she was twitching. He stared at her blankly. She let out a yelp, falling backwards and landing roughly on the ground. He walked forward cautiously, looking around for a weapon. There was one on Raven. He took it off of her, then backed away. He hadn't realized it until now, but he had touched her. Unless he was mistaken, she had just read his mind. Raven slowly got up from her spot on the ground.

"You- you planned this! You wanted us dead!" She yelled, anger in her voice. He smiled widely, there was no point hiding it now. "Don't blame me, I'm not the one who caused this," He said. Raven gave him a cold glare. "Yes you did, this was all your idea," She said. His smile faded, and he turned serious. True, it was his idea, but in no way was it necessarily his fault. He then walked forward, holding the blade and ready to stab. Raven crawled back, quickly stumbling up so she could stand.

"Stay back., don't make me hurt you," She said. He stopped, for just a moment. "You know too much," He said quietly. He rushed forward, stabbing. Raven put up a wall of black energy, the shield stopping the blade. He stabbed again, and the shield almost gave away. Raven stumbled back from the force, falling the to the ground, the shield still up. He stabbed another time, the energy shield made a loud noise, and like it was glass, it cracked. He stabbed one more time, the force taking away Raven's remaining energy as the shield went down, and the blade went into her stomach. He looked into her eyes, those big beautiful eyes, and they glared at his face. He shoved her back, and Raven slid off the blade. Her breathing slowed, and he knew she would die. She didn't have the energy to heal. He then left the room, dropping the blade as he did. He had to go find Cyborg.

**All Titans View's**

He had briefly gotten the generator to work earlier, but it had failed almost right away. Now he was close. It had been messed up a little, parts missing or damaged. Luckily, Cyborg was a tech expert, and he knew what he was doing. Right now, he was working on adding the last part to the generator. It was only a matter of moments before they had their power up and running again.

"And… there we go!" He said, smiling. The lights shot on around him, and he squinted his human eye. How he loved technology… Cyborg waited a few moments to see if the power would give out, but it didn't. He let out a chuckle, then ran up the stairs. Now he had to activate the security from one of the computer's. Alls he needed to do was log on to his or Robin's name, as they only had access to the power system now, and he had it. Cyborg ran all the way up to the main room, running straight through it. But then he stopped, turning slowly and staring at what was on the floor.

"Raven?" He asked. She was lying on her back, blood around her. Her eyes were closed, and her chest wasn't moving. "Oh god, she's-" "Dead." Cyborg turned around, and saw somebody standing behind him. It was Beast Boy. He was holding a blade in his hand, and it was covered in blood. "I see you fixed the power… good," He said. Cyborg looked over at him nervously. "What did you do?" He asked. Beast Boy stared at him. "I didn't do anything! I just found her a minute ago, then the power went on, and I heard you, so I came back!" He claimed. Cyborg eyed him suspiciously. "Then why do you have a weapon covered in fresh blood?" He asked.. Beast boy looked at the knife as if he had just seen it for the first time, then dropped it. "I found it, honestly!" He yelled. "Don't listen to him!"

The two teens turned to look at another entrance to the room, where Robin was standing. The Boy Wonder was carrying a sharp metal pole. He walked in between Cyborg and Beast Boy, pointing at the changeling. "He did it Cyborg, you know he did," Robin said. The green teen stared at him in shock. "What? You really think I could kill all these people?" He asked. Robin laughed. "Any one of us is capable of murder, and we both know that you've always been a little off," He said. "So have you!" Beast Boy yelled. Robin shrugged, then walked to stand next to Beast Boy. Cyborg inched his way closer.

"Neither of you move. It has to be one of you, it just has to be," Cyborg said. "What about Speedy?" Beast Boy asked. "He's dead too. I found him in the halls with an arrow in his chest," Robin answered. The three of them exchanged nervous looks before Robin pointed to Raven, and then to the weapon on the ground. "He has the weapon, and she's dead, what more do you need! And you yourself said he's been messing with our computers! He's been destroying your security system the entire time!" Robin exclaimed. Cyborg sighed, then turned to Beast Boy. "I'm sorry BB, he's right," He said, then punched the changeling in the face. "Sorry, man. I- Ah!" Cyborg let out a scream as something tore through his body. He fell to the ground, staring at a metal pole. It had torn straight through his metallic chest.

"I guess that I lied," Robin said. Cyborg looked up at his leader, who wasn't smiling, wasn't laughing. He was just standing there, not showing any emotion. "Robin? What- why?" Cyborg managed. Robin drew a hand up to his chin for a moment, then scratched his head. "I think you know why," He answered. Cyborg stared at him blankly. "No, I don't, man! Why?" He asked. For a second, Robin looking confused, but he gained back his calm look a moment later. "I bet he taught you to act like that," He said. "Who?" Cyborg asked immediately. Robin grabbed the metal pole in Cyborg's chest, pushing it further. "Who? Slade! S-L-A-D-E! Slade!" Robin yelled. The half human was once again left wondering.

"Rob, I don't know what you're thinking, but I'm not working for Slade," He said. "Yes you are, you all are. He was gone for so long, and then he shows up. Every time I try to catch him, he's long gone, and you know why…? Because someone was tipping him off! When did he get to you? When did he get to all of you?" Robin asked. He was truly crazy, that much was clear to Cyborg. "You really think that we're all working for Slade?" He asked. "Eh… not all of you," He answered, casting a glance down at Beast Boy. "You don't even have evidence to go on!" Cyborg yelled. Robin nodded his head. "Oh yes I do," He insisted. He walked over to a computer, tapping it.

"You've been messing with the computer's haven't you Cyborg? I've been tracking your emails. You've been sending some to an address I've never heard of. Is it Slade's?" Robin asked. Cyborg shook his head. "No… I haven't even sent any emails!" He managed. Robin didn't take any notice that he had talked. "You've been leading this entire team against me. You made them avoid me, made them plan against me… you turned them evil! Well, I guess Slade did that, but you're his number one minion!" Robin yelled. Cyborg couldn't believe this, The Boy Wonder actually thought that Slade had recruited an entire team of heroes to work against him. Cyborg let a laugh slip out, and Robin glared. "You think this is funny? Well, how about now?" Robin took out his bo staff, and raised it above his head. Cyborg closed his eyes.

"No!" Beast Boy yelled, flying out of no where. He tackled Robin to the ground, the two rolling away from Cyborg. Beast Boy got up first, grabbing a knife off the floor and standing up. Robin spit on the floor, grasping his bo staff and facing Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, what are you doing?" He asked. The changeling gave Robin a cold look, stepping forward a little. "Stopping you from finishing off our team!" He yelled, then dove at Robin.

Robin knocked the knife out of Beast Boy's hand before he was hit. The collision knocked his staff away, and the two wrestled around, punching and kicking. Beast Boy turned into a gorilla, pinning Robin to the floor. "I trusted you! You were going to be spared!" Robin yelled. He kicked Beast Boy in the chest, knocking the changeling across the room. He got up slowly. "Spare me? You were going to kill me too!" Beast Boy said. "No, we were in this together. You and me!" Robin said back. Cyborg watched. Did Beast Boy really have something to do with this, or was it more of Robin's insane ramblings?

The two had begun to fight again, and Beast Boy was doing surprisingly well, dodging Robin's moves and landing some solid hits. "Traitor!" Beast Boy yelled. "Look who's talking!" Robin yelled back. Traitor? How could Beast Boy be a traitor? Questions spin through Cyborg's head as he struggled to get enough energy to wrench the pole out of him. He looked back up quickly though, as Beast Boy was sent sailing overhead. Robin had hit him pretty good. "I'll get back to you. I just have to kill my partner in crime…" Robin said to Cyborg. Maybe Beast Boy really did have something to do with this.

Robin advanced towards Beast Boy, who had landed on the stairs. The Boy Wonder took a knife from his belt, walking forward. "You had me fooled, Beast Boy. You should have waited to show that you were against me as well," He said. The changeling slid away, bumping down the stairs and searching for a weapon. There. Robin's bo staff. It must have rolled down there somehow. Beast Boy crawled by, trying to not look suspicious. He grabbed on to the pole with one hand, staring up at Robin. The Boy Wonder raised the knife, and Beast Boy struck. He smashed the pole into his stomach. Robin doubled over, and Beast Boy hit him again, this time in the face. Robin fell over, letting out a ground as he dropped the knife. Beast Boy let out a deep breath. "Gotcha," He said.

The changeling got up, kicking the pole out of Robin's reach. He looked up the stairs, wondering if Cyborg was alright. He metal body had probably saved him. Beast Boy took a step up, when a hand shot out and grabbed his ankle. He fell to the ground roughly, his chin colliding with a stair and dazing him. Robin, the killer, turned him over, then kneeled over him, knife raised high above him. "This is what you get for betraying me," He said as he brought the knife down.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Alright, chapter done. Couple comments by me. I don't think that this was my best chapter, though I do believe it was decent. Some stuff may not make sense to you, at least not right now. Trust me, the answers come next chapter. Robin killed everyone because he thought they were working for Slade. Before you see that as an unrealistic stretch, just take a look at the episode 'Haunted' in which he threatened to take anyone down who got in his way of Slade. I think that's pretty realistic when you consider that he said that. However… the real shock is next chapter. You might have hated this chapter, with the death of Raven and the killer being Robin. Well, you're really going to hate the next chapter then. Even so, please review… thanks._

_Next Chapter: The battle concludes, and the two remaining Titans reflect. But one of them holds a terrible secret. Which of the Titans holds the true answers about what happened in the night?_

_"The worst vice… is advice"_

_-SinFire_


	11. Darkness

_Alright, I'm a little bit behind on this. By the time I post this chapter up, it will have been about twelve hours after I really intended to. It was one of those accidental falling asleep things, where you lay down and fall asleep unintentionally. Forgive me, for it could have been worse. I mean, I could have not updated at all. So, we're finally here now. The final chapter to what has arguably been the most enjoyable story I have ever written. I was surprised at the flames last chapter, or the lack thereof. I expected a lot of people to be angry of Raven dying and Robin being the killer. Well, since pretty much halfway through this story, the only suspects have been BB and Robin, or many of you have said so. Of course, that has been my idea the entire time. Make the killer mildly obvious, and then blow everyone away with a crazy, yet hopefully thrilling, ending. If you hate it, I'm sorry for ruining a good story on the final chapter. If you love it… well, I guess I can be happy. Either way, do review please. Oh, and after this chapter, I'm having an acknowledgments section, and I'd love it if you all just said something in the review to that "chapter." Thanks, that would be great. Well, here goes something…_

_I do not own Teen Titans…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 11: Darkness

**All Titans View's**

Beast Boy locked eyes with Robin, whose mask had fallen off, his bloodshot eyes staring at Beast Boy and showing a look of nothing but hate for the changeling. It was over, it was done. Beast Boy had messed up. He had come within inches of surviving and continuing on, and now the Boy Wonder was going to kill him. Robin grasped the knife in between his two hands, and brought it done at Beast Boy's chest.

"Yo, Bird Boy!" A voice yelled behind Beast Boy. The changeling and Robin both looked back, and saw Cyborg propped up against the wall of the stairs, rusty metal pole wrenched out of him and held tightly in his hand. "Take this!" Cyborg yelled, then hurled the pole in Robin's direction. The Boy Wonder's eyes widened as it sped at him, and he froze. Beast Boy looked back up just in time to see the pole crash into Robin's chest, throwing him off of Beast Boy and into a wall with a loud sound. Beast Boy got up slowly, and stared at the sight.

The pole had pierced Robin's chest, and gone out his back. He was hanging in the air, stuck against the wall. The knife fell from his hand and clattered to the floor. Beast Boy smiled for a brief moment, glad to be alive. He turned around at a shuffling, and saw that Cyborg had stood up and was hobbling his way over to Robin. Beast Boy let him go by. No matter what Robin said now, it wouldn't matter. Things were as good as finished now that he was dead.

Cyborg inched his way closer to Robin, nervous of a last breath attack. The Boy Wonder didn't move. Robin's chin was resting on his chest, blood dripping out of his mouth and mixing with the blood from his chest wound. A small puddle had leaked down to the ground, and Cyborg was standing in it. He started to back away, when Robin's swung up and grabbed onto his shoulder. Cyborg's mouth hung open wide as the Boy Wonder lifted his head.

"I didn-" He managed. Cyborg leaned closer. Robin was trying to tell him something, that much was clear. The half human put his ear near Robin's mouth, very aware that Beast Boy was watching him closely. Robin coughed quietly, and Cyborg felt the blood spit onto his face. He went to wipe it away, when Robin began to try and speak once again. "I didn't kil-" Then he stopped, and Cyborg couldn't feel him breathing anymore. He stood up straight, and felt Robin's hand fall off him. It hung limply at his side, ad Cyborg tried to figure out was Robin was going to tell him.

"Hey, um, Cyborg, we need to get you some help," Beast Boy suggested. Cyborg suddenly collapsed to the ground, his metal body clanging to the floor. The noise echoed throughout the quiet tower. Beast Boy stooped down, changing into a gorilla and helping Cyborg to his feet. He slowly dragged Cyborg up the stairs, leading him into the main room and around a corner. They reached the medical room after what seemed like forever, and Beast Boy helped Cyborg onto a nearby bed.

"What was he trying to tell you?" Beast Boy asked. Cyborg shook his head weakly, turning onto his side. "I have no idea. It was probably just more whacko theories anyways," He answered. Cyborg reached an arm behind is back, tapping the panel that lead to his circuitry. "BB, open that," He said. Beast Boy opened the hatch and stared inside. "I'm gonna need you to do some work on me, you think that you'll be fine if I walk you through it?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy nodded, smiling. Good. Cyborg had some questions that he wanted answered.

"What was all that about, Beast Boy?" He asked the changeling. Beast Boy leaned on the wall next to him, shrugging his shoulders. "How would I know?" He asked. Cyborg eyed him suspiciously. Beast Boy was already jumping to conclusions about accusations. "Well, he seemed to think that you were the only Titan that wasn't on Slade's side. He was talking about fake emails and computer systems. What the hell was that all about?" Cyborg fired off. Beast Boy shrugged again. "I think Robin finally lost it, with the sightings in town of Slade and all," He replied.

Cyborg shook his head and sighed, then turned onto his back. "I still can't believe that he killed nine heroes…" Cyborg mumbled. Beast Boy laughed quietly. Cyborg turned his head to look at him, but Beast Boy's back was to him. "Well, that's the thing Cyborg… he only killed eight. I killed Raven," The changeling said. Cyborg frowned. This had to be just some sick joke. Suddenly, Cyborg smiled. "Don't mess around, man," He said. Then Beast Boy turned to look at him, and Cyborg saw the look. There was no love in Beast Boy's eyes, only hate. He looked down at the scalpel in Beast Boy's hand. Cyborg tried to move quickly, but Beast Boy reacted first, swiping the scalpel into Cyborg circuits and cutting several wires. Cyborg came crashing back down onto the bed, immobile in his machine parts.

"Hey, man! What are you doing?" He asked urgently. Beast Boy dropped the scalpel to the ground, walking around to the other side of the bed where Cyborg's face was now looking. He kneeled down, getting to eye level with the half human. "I'm doing what I've been planning to do for quite some time now… get rid of all of you," Beast Boy said. Beast Boy stood up, walking out of the room, and Cyborg attempted to will his body into movement. It was no good, Beast Boy had cut the wires, he could only use his mouth. The changeling came back, sporting the axe that had killed Wildebeest.

"Don't talk Cyborg, it won't matter. I've been planning this for weeks. You see, I no longer wish to be one of the good guys, it's just not what I'm looking for in life," Beast Boy said quietly. Cyborg couldn't believe this, it made no sense. His best friend was really the one that was up to something? He thought back to the previous weeks. The extra time Beast Boy had spent with Robin, the party he had suggested, infecting the computer with virus's. And then tonight… the generator up on the girders, Robin and Beast Boy's argument, and then. "No," Cyborg whispered. 'I didn't kil-' Robin's last words flooded Cyborg's thoughts. Robin was trying to tell him that he didn't kill Raven! Beast Boy was the true evil one, not Robin.

"I don't understand it BB, why?" He asked, trying to stall. Beast Boy spun the axe around in his hand, scratching his head jokingly. "It's really complicated Cyborg, and I don't quite feel like getting into it," He said. Beast Boy was talking different, not like himself at all. He sounded smart, calm, and all together like a completely different person. Cyborg silently cursed himself for not seeing the truth before this had happened.

"I'd love to tell you, I really would… but I have a lot to do now. The storm is going to be completely cleared up soon, and I have places to go, and people to kill," Beast Boy spoke softly. Cyborg tried to move, tried to do anything but lay there and wait to die. The changeling walked forward slowly, gripping the axe in a swinging position. He stopped just a foot away from Cyborg, then raised the axe. Cyborg began to scream.

**---**

Beast Boy walked out of the medical room, tossing his blood covered gloves to the ground. 'And that is why I was never a doctor' He joked in his head. Beast Boy hit himself. He didn't like to joke, not anymore. He walked into the living room, staring down at the body of Raven on the floor. She looked so beautiful, even in death. He leaned down, pulling a strand of hair out of her face, half expecting her eyes to snap open and glare at him one last time. No, she was dead. There was no changing that.

He strolled down the stairs, taking them two at a time. He reached the bottom and headed for the storage room on the first floor. Beast Boy tore through several boxes, until he found one labeled 'Gas'. He picked up the box, then dragged it upstairs once again. The changeling opened it, and stairs at several containers full of gasoline. He took the first one out, taking off the cap and preparing to pour it around. But something stopped him. "The voice," He whispered to himself. That stupid little voice that had been with him ever since his little "Beast Within" accident. 'You owe them an explanation' It told him. Beast Boy nodded angrily. "I know," He replied out loud. Beast Boy set the container down, then began to tell his story.

"I suppose I should really start a few weeks ago, back when I stopped feeling any form of good within me. I didn't intentionally go evil, just to say. You can't control your emotions sometimes. But if you're going to blame me, I suggest blaming Red X as well," Beast Boy said. It sounded like a good start to him. "Back a few weeks ago, out patrolling on Robin's orders at night, I ran into our old friend. Can you guess what he wanted? That's right, Red X wanted his belt back. He wanted to use the suit at full power once again, and he was demanding that I get the belt for him to power it. I told him no, and he attacked me. You see, even without the belt, he is still a really good fighter. We got into a struggle, and his mask came off. He went for it, I pounced, and his head smashed into a wall. He began to bleed and, when I checked his pulse… he was dead," Beast Boy said.

The changeling sighed, wondering where the Red X suit that Robin had used for all the murders had gone. It didn't matter, he wouldn't need it. "I panicked. I thought, what will the others think of me? I didn't know what to do, so I grabbed the body and brought it here, then hid it in the freezer. That body in the basement is his, it's Red X, or whatever his real name is. He was my first ever victim." The green teen paused for a moment, reflecting on his first kill. It seemed bad at the time, but it soon became good.

"I spent that entire night awake, thinking about what to do. It only took a few hours before I realized what I truly wanted. Killing Red X… it felt good. Real good. For the first time ever, I truly felt in control of something. I had control over his life. It is an amazing feeling to know that you can end someone's life at any given moment, it really is. Soon, I was beginning to wonder why I had spent all these years as a hero. I understood why people like Slade and Brother Blood wished to dominate and destroy. It feels good. You're truly accomplishing something when you kill someone, and you gain something that everyone wants… control. By morning, I decided that I needed to kill again, and soon. I waited until the next night, and then I started it all."

"I spent a good hour making my own suit, a suit just like Slade's. He became something of an idol for me. Funny, isn't it? Our worst enemy became the one person that I wanted to be like. I finished the suit, then went into the basement. I grabbed an old mask of his, and put it on. I was now free to kill without being noticed. Then, with everyone asleep, I snuck out. The first person I found, I killed. Then another, and another! Soon, I had killed a dozen people in one night, and it felt good…" Beast Boy smiled, the looks on his victims faces still fresh in his mind, even though it was weeks later.

"I did this for three nights, and soon the thrill was fading. There was no challenge, and that was the real problem. No one could take me, no one could hurt me. I wanted someone, anyone, to just be able to fight back. But where was there a person like that? The answer I came as I got home. It was you guys!" Beast Boy yelled, his voice shooting through the tower, the dead bodies of the Titans unresponsive. He didn't care though. "Who better to fight a villain than a hero? But there was a problem. I couldn't just leave the team, and then start to fight you guys. It wouldn't be that easy. You would recognize me, and you would know my weaknesses. So I began to formulate a plan, all the while training my body and mind. Soon, I became a completely different person. You wouldn't know by talking to me though, I kept it hidden from you all. I'm a great actor," Beast Boy said with a smile.

"I wanted to just kill you all, but it wouldn't be that easy. You were all very good fighters, and one of you might be able to beat me. Especially Robin, he was the key. How does one get around the Boy Wonder? That was easy… you get him to join you. Slade had that idea down as well, trying to get Robin as his apprentice instead of trying to beat him. So, I started my master plan, and it wasn't easy. First things first, I had to get Robin a little on edge, and it started with a simple task: Get sighted in my Slade suit." Beast Boy walked over to where Robin was, pulling the pole out. Robin slumped down to the ground.

"I let a civilian live, and she went straight to the authorities. She told them it was Slade. I swear, this must have been the dumbest woman alive. Compared to Slade, I'm not anywhere near his height or bulk, but she thought I was him. I walked into the kitchen one morning, and there was Robin, reading the paper and frowning. I knew exactly what story he was one. It was the one about "Slade." My plan had gotten off to a good start, as Robin began to patrol all night long. Sometimes we all went with him, and I would switch into my Slade suit. Someone would sight me killing, and call it in. robin would get the alert, and head off to find Slade, or should I say me? Then I would change back, and pretend like I had just missed him. Robin started to make theories, that much I knew," Beast Boy spoke.

"One late night, I went on patrol with Robin alone, and got his thoughts. Sure enough, he told me everything that I needed to hear. He claimed to know that Slade was alive, and then he said something that I was hoping to hear… Robin thought that there was a Titan working against him. He thought there was another Terra situation going on. We went back to the tower and talked all night, coming up with new ideas. By early morning, Robin was sure that someone was against him, but who? He didn't think it was me, but he wanted to know who. I promised to help him," He said with a chuckle.

"The next step involved the computers. I purposely contracted virus's into the main system, and it easily messed it up. Cyborg had to keep fixing it, but he couldn't always get it right. The system was weakening, to a point where anyone with hacking capabilities would be able to get onto it. Of course, I didn't need to hack, I knew all the passwords. That was the advantage of being me, I could go into insect mode and just watch. I continued messing with the system, and at the same time setting up an idea to make it look as if Cyborg was contacting Slade. I made a fake email address, and sent emails from Cyborg's account to them. Cyborg never used his email, so it seemed logical. But one day, he caught me, and I thought that this was it. He was going to tell Robin about my messing with the computer. If Robin found out that I was screwing up our system, he would think I was against him too. I had to stop Cyborg," Beast Boy said, pounding a fist into his palm.

"I transformed, getting ahead of Cyborg and rushing into Robin's room. I explained that I caught Cyborg on the computers, messing with the security, and that he was going to say that I had done it! Robin believed me, and Cyborg backed up my story. He came to the door and said exactly what I told Robin that Cyborg would say. Cyborg left the room, and Robin was sure of it. Cyborg was the one against us. He went to check the security cameras." Beast Boy eyed the camera in the corner. Those wouldn't matter now. "I transformed and beat him to the camera room, then disposed of any tapes and evidence. There was no way that he could see it as me on the computers. Robin was enraged, but he had another way of finding out what was going on."

"We went on the computer one night, and Robin hacked into Cyborg's account. I guess my virus's really had weakened the security on the computer, since Cyborg was supposed to be the only one who could get onto his own account. We read his emails, and Robin found the last one sent by me, or sent by Cyborg, as he saw it. Now Robin as truly paranoid… as the last email was sent to "Slade", and it said that the entire team was ready to attack within weeks. It even mentioned the Titans East and Thunder and Lightning. I thought it was a stretch to write all that, but Robin ate it all up. He thought that everyone was against him," Beast Boy said.

"The way Robin looked at things, the Titans were the evil now. He was debating what to do, especially since the last email mentioned killing him. Everyone but me was avoiding him, and Robin assumed it was guilt, but it wasn't. They were avoiding him because of how often he lashed out at them. Things were going good, though of course not always. Sometimes Robin would calm, and I had to do some drastic actions. I occasionally drugged his water, and it put him even more on edge than usual. With the drugs, things were always on my side. Now alls I needed to do was get Robin to help me dispose of everybody, including Thunder, Lightning, and the Titans East. They weren't necessary for me to kill, but I decided why not? They knew me as well, and I couldn't risk letting anyone recognize me once I started my new life. So, one day, a week before the part, Robin said it… He wanted to kill, not capture the Titans." Beast Boy had made his way to the exit room, where Aqualad's body was. He frowned at his old friend.

"I played the role of the concerned good guy, pretending that I cared if they lived. I told him that heroes shouldn't kill, not even if the person they want to kill is evil. But Robin gave a good argument that they were going to kill us, and that they were working for a greater evil. He was sure that they needed to die. I decided to let the good old Boy Wonder do everything for me, and I would stay out of the way. Robin agreed, and now alls we needed was a way to get everyone in one spot. I suggested a party for everyone, and Robin gladly agreed. Cyborg was too slow, so I made sure that everyone would be there. Thunder, Lightning, the Titans East… everyone was willing to go. Then came the final issue at hand: How could Robin kill without being suspected? I already had that covered," Beast Boy said. He had back upstairs, and looking out the window. Starfire lay dead on the ground, and he grinned again.

"Weeks earlier, I decided to save myself from suspicion. Not wanting to be questioned too much about the Red X suit being returned, I had dropped it off in Starfire's room. Then I waited for her to take it and go to Robin. When she came out of the room, I acted like it was a surprise, but told he that I would handle it. Then I mentioned to her to not tell anyone else about it. Being the naïve girl that she is, Starfire agreed, and forgot about it moments later I'm sure. When Robin asked what he could do, I told him about the Red X suit being returned, and told him to use it for cover. He thought it was a good idea, and took me up on it."

"The night of the party, a storm hit. I was counting on the weather to be right for once, and it was. Everyone would be stuck inside, unless they wanted to get thrashed by the weather. Things started out well. Robin went to shut down backup power and security, while I made sure that no one noticed his absence. He came back, the power went out, and Wildebeest was dead. The mayhem started, and never stopped. After Aqualad ditched me, I started to morph and follow Robin. Of course, I first moved the generator, so it couldn't be manually fixed up again. Robin was a surprisingly good killer for being a hero…" Beast Boy trailed off.

"Then he was spotted by Cyborg, and had to use the suit's power to escape. People automatically suspected him. We knew that we had to throw everyone off, so I put on the suit, and made sure that Speedy found us fighting. I got away from Speedy unharmed, due to my new fighting skills that I had been training for weeks. Robin was amazed that I did so good, but I just waved it off, even though I was glad to see him impressed. Anyways, Robin killed and killed and killed, and things were almost over. That is, until Raven almost ruined everything," Beast Boy said, leaning down over Raven again.

"She read my mind, because I touched her. I had to kill her, or she would tell Cyborg. She put up a small fight, but I got her. I don't think she suspected me in a million years, but I got her. Then Robin and I ran into Cyborg, and Cy thought it was me. Robin was gonna kill him, but I decided that the time came to put Robin down. I fought well, but I would have lost had it not been for Cyborg. If Cy had just waited a minute, Robin would have finished me off, and he could have killed Robin. He could have been the only survivor. Well, he messed up… so thank you Cyborg!" Beast Boy yelled down the hall. Then he stood up again, stretching.

"Now I'm the only one left. There's no one who will remember me, no one who will recognize me on sight. Everything went just as I planned, thanks to the Boy Wonder. I used to spend a lot of time wondering how different things would have been if Terra didn't leave us, or if Raven didn't constantly make fun of me, or if I never discovered this Beast Within me. It doesn't matter, all of this had happened for a reason, and it's not time for me to go," Beast Boy finished. He picked the gasoline containers back up, and then began to spread it all over the tower. He finished next to Raven's body, then went to the basement. Beast Boy dragged Red X's corpse up to the top floor, then hacked off his head. He grabbed a garbage bag, then put in some heavy metal. He tossed the head inside, and threw it over the tower side and into the water. It sunk quickly.

Beast Boy found a box of matches, wondering if the final stage of his plan would work,. He was hoping it would. Beast Boy gazed at the nearby bodies, then smiled. They were his friends, at one time. Now they were nothing but useless bodies. He was better than them all, and his being alive proved it. Beast Boy lit a match, and tossed it into the puddle of gasoline in front of him. The flames spread quickly, traveling in many directions. Beast Boy jumped out of the window, turning into a bird and flying over the water. He was heading for a certain city, to start his new life.

The residents watched as the tower burned to the ground, a green bird soaring from the disaster…

**---**

He sat at the small table alone, reading the newspaper. He really couldn't believe that this was such a big deal. Looking up, he saw that a few customers were eying him nervously. For a moment he wondered why, but he knew. It was the black cloak he wore. It was the way that no one ever saw his face. He brought fear to each and every person in that bar, and he took pride in that. He reached down to his hip flask, then took a swig from it. Everyone in the room assumed that there was alcohol in it, but that wasn't true. It was actually filled with… soy milk.

Yes, the Titan formerly known as Beast Boy was sitting in this grungy bar, alone and thoughtful. After leaving the tower, much had changed. He took a new, more mature look. Dressing differently was once step, changing his color was another. It was difficult, and he didn't like to talk about it, but he had actually managed to change the color of his skin to a very pale white, kind of like Raven's color, though his fur was always green when he changed, no matter what. He had gotten fake ID's, a place to live… His name now was Logan Roth, but that's not what truly considered his name. the one formerly known as Beast Boy considered his real name to be… Darkness.

The story on the front page of the paper was on the Titans. Even if Darkness had traveled to a different city, the story of the eleven dead bodies found in Titans tower was huge. It was a world wide type of thing. The police only had one suspect, and they had positive ID on ten of the eleven corpses. Of course, things went exactly as Darkness had planned. He truly was a new man. 'Let's read this' A voice in his head said. He grumbled for a moment before looking down at the story:

Heroes Deaths Still A Mystery- The death of ten super heroes is still under investigation by the Jump City police. One month ago today, the tower burned to the ground with eleven heroes inside. The known victims are as follows: Speedy, Aqualad, Bumblebee, Wildebeest, Thunder, Lightning, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin. The bodies, only charred skeletons when found by police, were identified by dental records, which were taken years ago just in case of something like this were to happen. The one unidentified body is presumed to be the hero known as Beast Boy, whose had was missing. As of now, the only suspect of the crime is HotSpot, the violently tempered hero from Heat City. He has not been sighted since the disaster, but was known to be attending the party. Police will be…

Darkness smiled. It had gone perfectly. Really, he hadn't thought of how he was going to fake his death along with everyone else's. It didn't come to him until the end. Using Red X's body s a substitute for his own, he got rid of the hid so they wouldn't be able to do dental records. Darkness shuddered uncontrollably, remembering the so called "mandatory" dental records that the Justice League had forced them to do. It made no sense to him at the time, but Darkness had to admit that these records did have their uses. He was believed dead and HotSpot was thought to be the killer. 'Most likely because of the huge fire' The voice in his head said. Darkness had to agree.

He stood up, smiling in the darkness of his cloak as he walked by the other people in the bar. He could feel their eyes on them. Oh, how he wanted to kill him. But no, they were not his prey, not right now. Darkness walked out the doors, then walked down the side of the building and into an alley. He shifted his eyes around, then turned into a bird to get onto the roof. He morphed back quickly, then searched the area. Darkness saw the people walking below, and he hungered to kill them. But they wouldn't satisfy his tastes. No, he needed big prey. When he had gotten here, he started to kill right away, and after each kill, he wanted more. Soon however, he found someone worthy of his time.

Looking over the edge of the building, Darkness searched for his prey. He looked from building to building, starting at Fred's Restaurant, and ending on the Gotham City mall. 'Gotham… What a horrible place' He thought to himself. But he wasn't there for the sights, he was there for another reason. For ever since he had killed Red X, he wanted to do one thing… He wanted to be a hero killer, because only a hero could provide such a challenge.

There! Darkness's heart sped up as he saw the bat across town a bit, on top of a building. His animal eyes honed in on him, and Batman, Robin's mentor, jumped to another roof. Licking his lips, Darkness ran a finger along the sword on his belt. He smiled for a moment, then jumped to a lengthy building. He ran the length of it, never losing sight of Batman. It was almost pitch black outside now, and he only hunted in the dark. Always in darkness…

_**End**_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_That took me forever and a half to write, Honestly, I'm talking a good three hours about, but it's finally done. What did you think? Be honest. I'm hoping I covered everything in Beast Boy's explanation. The emails, the motive, Red X, Slade, the computer virus's… I think I got it all to a point where it makes sense if you really look at it. How many of you are disappointed by it? I know, it's a far stretch for Beast Boy and Robin to ever do anything like that… but it's a story, anything can happen. As for during Beast Boy's explanation, I know he sounded a bit smart for, well, Beast Boy, but you have to realize that he has completely changed with his new murderous attitude. Well, I'm done. I hope you all enjoyed. Thank you so much for reviewing all this time. I hope that the ending didn't make anyone too angry. You have to admit though… it was very original. Chapter after this is the Acknowledgments. Some thank yous, a song, upcoming stories, and just some words by me. I'd appreciate it if you all said something in there as well. Adios._

_Next Chapter: A section dedicated to some thanks, upcoming stories, a few comments, and not to mention my traditional end of story song. Will you read and review it?_

_"I killed him as good as I killed anyone…"_

_-SinFire_


	12. Acknowledgments

**_Acknowledgments_**

_Here comes the long part for me. I have to write the acknowledgments. This is going to take a while, but everyone deserves it. Out of all the stories with several chapters that I wrote, this one has easily received the most feedback. It averaged around fourteen reviews per chapter. Thank you so much to anyone and everyone who did the consistent reviewing, and those to anyone who even reviewed at all. Of course, I have some questions._

_I'd like some feedback, if possible for any and all of you, to the overall story. What was your favorite chapter? Least favorite? Anything that nagged at you for the entire story? Did you hate the ending? Love it? I'm particularly interested in the question about the ending, since I was worried about what people would think of it since the start of the story. If you all could be so nice to answer any of those, I'd love it. You don't have to though, I'm happy with any review whatsoever. Now for the next part._

_**Thanks **_

_I'll be doing the random orders for thanks first. Special thanks going last. Anyone who only anonymously reviewed once and made it short, I'm going to thank you now since you won't get a huge sentence or so. So thanks to any one time reviewers._

_**RedStar-** You've pretty much reviewed everything that I've written, and you do it consistently. Thanks so much._

_**rrarbecy-** Yes, in a way, they were working together. Very much so. Thanks for reviewing._

_**person-** He didn't die! In fact, he was pure evil! I bet you didn't see that coming. Thanks._

_**Fearful-** The same goes for you. This story and a couple of my other ones, you're always there. I hope you'll keep it up._

_**chikiidoo-** You're probably one of my favorite reviewers overall, since you've done it on both this story and "A New Titan", even if I did have to ask sometimes. Thanks for doing it all this time._

_**TeenTitan-** Though you really only reviewed in the beginning, I'd like to thank you for helping me get some reviews in the start._

_**LilManiac-** Your short, yet enthusiastic, reviews were always fun to read. I really liked them. Thanks._

_**the fonix freeke**- You had some nice, though not numerous, reviews. Thanks for giving me any at all._

_**blonde shadowcat-** You did review, especially in the beginning, and I thank you for that._

_**boynetough-** Once again, the same goes for you. You were doing it quite often in the beginning, so thank you._

_**Grumbumble-** You're one of my favorite authors. The story you're writing is amazing. You've reviewed some of my stories a few times, and I really liked that. Thanks, hope you update "Rite Of Passage" soon._

_**Yoshi Kanzaki-** A simple review in the beginning and you get a thanks. I'm nice like that._

_**YakunetsuYamamoto- **Oh yes, that kind of was like scream in the start. Anyways, thanks._

_**Nightbolts101-** Well, **the** clues did point to Starfire in the start, but that didn't last. Thanks for reviewing._

_**Taiba-** I think you only reviewed, what, twice? But it was appreciated. Plus, you're a friend of Tawreh's, so you in in here anyways. Thanks._

_**Scorpio Serpent-** Short, but nice, reviews. I thank you so much._

_**Jade-Monsoons-** R.L. Stine is a favorite author of mine, I consider it a compliment to have you say may story was "Stine esque". Thanks a lot._

_**Damn-my-name-was-taken-** You only reviewed once, right? Well, you get a mention because you reviewed, and you're a good friend. Thanks…_

_**Odd Writer-** Well, the review was appreciated, though it was short. Thanks._

_**theloverofall24-** I loved the whole "I hate you" at the start but then the "brilliant!" at the end. Very nice review, liked it. Thank you._

_**blackmoon36-** Why did so many people suspect Starfire, then rejoice as she died? I guess I'll never know. Thanks for reviewing._

_**Sarah Cabbage Patch-** You, me, and Xaphrin are all from Michigan? That's awesome. Thanks for reviewing though._

_**sirenmergirl-** You were clearly not a Star/Speedy fan, be glad she died right then. Anyways, thanks as usual._

_**PrInCeSs-RaVeN-DaRk-** I think everyone was sad that Raven died. So sorry. Thanks for reviewing, hope I didn't upset you over raven too much._

_**O-Starfire-O-** A person who is upset over Starfire, that's a first. Lol, thanks for reviewing._

_**DeMoN4EvA-** I'm hoping that I answered all of your questions without creating plot holes and what not. You've been reviewing for a while, and I thank you._

_**br14nn4-** No need to apologize for late reviewing. You did it consistently, and that makes me happy. Hope you enjoyed the story, thanks a bunch._

_**Raze, the Dragonic Knight-** And Cyborg did end up tearing Robin apart pretty much! I hope you enjoyed the ending, cause you're one of the many that I'm worried will hate it. Thanks for reviewing up to this point though._

**_Super Special Thanks_**

_Just a few of the people who helped me along here during the story_

_**Mysfit Chyld-** You're a great friend, and you reviewed! I hope that we'll get to talking more, like we used to. Thanks so much for reviewing a few times._

_**Red Room Flare-** You, my recently acquired friend, get a mention on here for one review. You get it because you've taken the time to discuss the story with me online. Speaking of which, email me soon, we must talk of the ending. Thank you!_

_**Marfbag-** You need to update you live journal more… anyways, You've been reviewing a lot since the start, and that's how I got to know you. So thanks for reviewing, because it's how I found your live journal, and lead to use being friends. Thanks, you're great._

_**Krazy4Robin-** You're only third on here because you didn't review the entire story. Of course, you reviewed much of it, and listened to the ending, and said you loved it. I can't wait to talk to you again, thanks a bunch for reviewing. Love you._

_**Absolutely pointless-** Oh yes, you're all the way here under this section. You too listened to my ending, and you seemed to really like it. You're always telling me how good of a writer I am and how much this story rocks. You're great, thanks for being my friend again. Thank you so much._

_**Tawreh-** And now for the person who inspired the story. Well, it really wasn't you that inspired it, but you said the word that somehow triggered the idea. This idea led to a story, which happened to turn into my best story yet. It's so great that you took the time to listen to me, give me ideas, and just be my friend. You're awesome, thank you and I love you._

_**Upcoming Stories**_

_**More Than Useless-** A simple song fic with lyrics from Relient K's 'More Than Useless. Robin feels useless after another failed attempt to stop Slade, but Raven comforts him. RobRae._

_**Death's Design-** The Titans are normal kids on their senior trip to Europe in High School. Robin gets a premonition of the class dying. It comes true, but he manages to save his friends. How will they handle it when "Death" begins to kill them off gruesomely, one by one? A horror story based off the movie 'Final Destination'_

_**To Be What I'm Not-** They think she is selfish, but she is not. They think hat she always wants to be alone, but she does not. Raven is the most misunderstood member of the team, and one Titan won't stop reaching out to her… RobRae._

_**Final Words**_

_As I have said, out of all my stories, I think that this one has been the most fun to write. Keeping you all wondering, leaving cliffhangers, and probably pissing you off with the ending had been really enjoyable. I thank you all for reviewing one last time, if I missed you, I am so sorry. Hope that you'll all read some of my future stories. Anyways, it's time for my trademark song. Enjoy…_

_**Rolling Stones **_

_**"Paint It black"**_

_**I see a red door and I want it painted black **_

_**No colors anymore, I want them to turn black **_

_**I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes **_

_**I have to turn my head until my darkness goes **_

_**I see a line of cars and they're all painted black **_

_**With flowers and my love, both never to come back **_

_**I see people turn their heads and quickly look away **_

_**Like a newborn baby it just happens ev'ry day **_

_**I look inside myself and see my heart is black **_

_**I see my red door and I must have it painted black **_

_**Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts **_

_**It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black **_

_**No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue **_

_**I could not forsee this thing happening to you **_

_**If I look hard enough into the setting sun **_

_**My love will laugh with me before the morning comes **_

_**I see a red door and I want it painted black **_

_**No colors anymore I want them to turn black **_

_**I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes **_

_**I have to turn my head until my darkness goes **_

_**Hmm, hmm, hmm... **_

_**I wanna see your face painted black, black as night, **__**black as coal **_

_**I wanna see the sun, blotted out from the sky.**_

**_I __wanna see it painted, painted, painted, painted black. _**

_**Yeah!**_


End file.
